Colegio exclusivo para chicos
by RiMi
Summary: Sakura Kinomoto debe ingresar en la Tomoeda´s High School. Pero hay un pequeño problema, ¡es un colegio exclusivo para chicos! ¿Cómo será el curso, ahora que debe hacerse pasar uno de ellos? No será tarea fácil, y más si Shaoran Li está de por medio.
1. Neko

**Hola a todos y a todas! Bueno, esta historia rondaba por mi cabeza desde hace un par de semanas, pero hasta ahora no tenía muy claro cómo escribirla! Bueno, como os imaginaréis, será bastante más movidita y morbosa que Placebo, así que espero que se me de bien este nuevo género! **

**Para aclarar un poco el principio, contarios que Sakura es hija d unos millonarios desaparecidos y que, por la aparición de cartas amenazantes que parecen atentar contra su persona, su tía Mizuki y un juez deciden esconderla en un colegio de chicos. Pro hay un problema… y es que ella es la máxima representante del género femenino! **

**Disfrutad de la lectura!**

**RiMi.**

* * *

**Capítulo 1**

**Neko**

Los mechones de desprendían de su propio cabello, cayendo lánguidos, como a cámara lenta, hasta llegar a posarse con la delicadeza de una mariposa, sobre el blanco suelo baldosado. Las manos del señor Fei iban y venían, cortando aquí y allá, destrozando aquella esplendorosa melena que poco a poco, iba desapareciendo para convertirse en un peinado corto, demasiado para la muchacha de dieciséis años que permanecía sentada en aquella maldita silla, esperando que aquel suplicio terminara.

Durante tres cuartos de hora, había mantenido sus grandes ojos verdes clavados en el espejo que le devolvía su propio reflejo, o al menos eso pensaba, aunque la persona que la observaba desde aquella superficie de cristal, no se pareciese en nada a ella.

- Bien, ya está.- El hombre se separó de la chica, y contempló con expresión satisfecha su obra maestra. En efecto, tal y como había previsto, Sakura Kinomoto había dejado de ser la preciosa hija del desaparecido millonario Fujitaka y su esposa Nadeshiko, para transformarse en un muchacho dieciséis años, apuesto y delgado, algo bajo para su edad, y poco desarrollado. Pero, al fin y al cabo, eso era lo que habían estado buscando con aquel radical corte de pelo.- ¿Qué le parece?

La aludida suspiró y apartó la mirada de aquel maldito reflejo. Bajo ella, una impresionante masa de cabellos castaños se arremolinaban, formando pequeños montículos que pronto serían barridos por el hombre que, en aquel instante, miraba a la muchacha en espera de una contestación.

- ¿Tengo que decir la verdad?- Preguntó entonces ella, resoplando.- Porque si es así…

El señor Fei sonrió amablemente.

- Una mentira piadosa no viene mal a veces.- Comentó, guiñando sus ojos tras las pequeñas gafas redondas.

- Parezco un chico de cara aniñada.- Dijo Sakura, contemplando de reojo el corto cabello.- Aunque sigo creyendo que no es un buen plan.

El hombre suspiró y se acercó un poco más, posando una de sus nudosas manos sobre el delgado hombro de la muchacha. Sabía que no iba a ser fácil para ella. Tendría que abandonar su magnífica casa, sus amigas y la cara escuela privada a la que asistía.

Lo cierto era que él tampoco estaba demasiado de acuerdo con la decisión que había tomado su tía, Mizuki Kinomoto, respecto a su futuro paradero tras quedar huérfana de padres y el juez que instruía el caso.

Sakura Kinomoto había vivido aquellos dieciséis años rodeada de los suyos, y protegida entre el cariño, los caprichos y la inmensa fortuna de su familia. Había crecido en una burbuja de cristal, que había acabado hecha miles de añicos. Y en aquellos momentos, tendría que enfrentarse ella sola sin ninguna capa etérea que la volviera invisible ante todo aquello que no quería ver por culpa de la desaparición de sus padres, que había levantado una asombrosa expectación sobre quién iba a ser el futuro heredero de la gran fortuna de la familia. De todas partes, habían surgido entonces deudas que pagar, personas que se hacían llamar familiares, y lo peor y culpable de que aquella chica tuviese que metamorfosearse en un muchacho, eran aquellas cartas. Aquellos trozos de papel que contenían serias amenazas para ella.

Pero de todas formas, aquello era demasiado, en eso coincidía con la hija única de los Kinomoto. ¡Ella, que apenas había tenido contacto con algún individuo del género masculino, tendría que hacerse pasar por chico en una cara escuela privada únicamente reservada a muchachos!

Desde luego, las autoridades cada vez iban a peor. Y la señora Mizuki, también.

- Verá como todo sale bien.- Le animó el hombre, sin dejar de sonreír.- Intentaré hacer entrar en razón a su tía, pero no le aseguro nada. Ya sabe como es.

Sakura bufó como un gato enrabietado. Chascó la lengua y se levantó de un salto del asiento, pisando con indolencia los largos cabellos que cubrían el suelo.

- Sí, me temo que sí.- Respondió, echando a andar hacia las escaleras. Se detuvo un instante antes de subirlas.- ¿Dentro de cuánto nos vamos?

- La limusina vendrá a recogernos en media hora.- Informó el señor Fei.- Vístase y baje en cuanto acabe.

Ella asintió distraídamente con la cabeza, y echó a andar en dirección a su habitación, atravesando las escaleras con la expresión de un cordero yendo a un matadero. Cuando llegó a su habitación, cerró la puerta con cuidado, intentando hacer el mínimo ruido posible. Y entonces, explotó.

- ¡Mierda¡Mierda¡Mierdaaaaaa!- Se llevó las manos a la cabeza, ahora, apenas cubierta por aquel corto peinado masculino.- ¡Me quiero morir¿¡Cómo voy a estar encerrada en una escuela masculina durante meses¡No podré soportarlo!

Se dejó caer de espaldas sobre la cama, cubriéndose el rostro con las manos. Odiaba a los chicos, los odiaba con toda su alma. Eran sucios, brutos, escandalosos y tan sólo conocían dos temas de los que hablar: sexo y deporte. ¡Oh¡Es que tenía que ser una broma¿¡Cómo diablos se iba a hacer pasar por uno de ellos?! Era cierto que no se le daban mal los deportes, pero aparte del criket, el badminton y el tenis que enseñaban en el colegio al que había acudido desde pequeña, no tenía ni idea de cómo se jugaba en los demás. ¿Futbol¡Dios Santo, aquello era tan solo un mar de patadas¿Baloncesto¡Estaba bien si lo que querías era oler el sudor que desprendía la axila de un chico que te sacaba dos cabezas¿Y el Rugby¡Era el entretenimiento idóneo si querías acabar golpeado y con algún hueso roto!

Y bueno, respecto al sexo… Se sonrojó violentamente, como siempre hacía cada vez que éste se mencionaba o se introducía por casualidad en su cabeza. Bueno, lo cierto era que tenía menos idea que un niño de diez años. Estaba al corriente de lo mínimo y justo, y no quería saber más. ¿Qué haría entonces cuando se encontrase entre una charla con el sexo como tema principal, o peor, en las duchas, frente a la exposición de decenas de cuerpos desnudos masculinos, con _todo_ al aire?

Se quedó sin respiración y tuvo que abanicarse con la mano para calmarse un poco.

Definitivamente, tenía la impresión de que su llegada a aquel maldito colegio masculino: Tomoeda´s High School, iba a ser la entrada al infierno por la puerta grande.

* * *

Sakura hundió la mirada en sus piernas, ahora, cubiertas por un pantalón negro que le quedaba algo grande. Aunque a decir verdad, todo lo que llevaba puesto le venía por lo menos dos tallas mayores. Aquel maldito uniforme que llevaba puesto le hacía parecer un saco sin nada dentro. La camisa, remetida hasta las rodillas en el interior de los pantalones, le venía enorme para disimular su incipiente pecho, que, a pesar de no ser gran cosa, destacaba con camisetas medianamente pegadas, y la chaqueta rojo oscuro que le sobrepasaba las caderas, parecía más bien un amplio abrigo.

Suspiró con pesadez, y miró el caro reloj de pulsera que llevaba en la muñeca desde que su padre se lo había regalado cuando había cumplido los quince. Las siete y media.

Dios, esperaba llegar tarde y poder meterse en la cama sin tener que cruzarse con ningún estudiante hasta el día siguiente, pero al parecer, no iba a ser así.

- Señorito Neko…-. Dijo el señor Fei, volviéndose hacia ella.

La muchacha no se dio por aludida, siguió mirando su reloj con gesto ausente.

- Señorito Neko.

Nada. Sakura se mantenía impasible, perdida en sus pensamientos. El conductor de la limusina, extrañado de que aquel chico de cara aniñada no contestara, alzó la mirada por el retrovisor, que reflejaba la hermosa imagen del rostro del joven adolescente.

- ¡Señorito Neko!- Esta vez, la chica si reaccionó. Más por el ligero codazo que le dio el señor Fei en las costillas que por el nombre que la había llamado.

Suspiró, alzando los ojos al cielo. Claro, tendría que acostumbrarse a su nuevo nombre. Frente a los pocos que la conocían tal y como era, seguía siendo Sakura Kinomoto, huérfana de un famoso matrimonio adinerado, pero frente al colegio a excepción del director, que sabía muy bien su verdadera identidad, sería Neko Minami, hijo de empresarios que recorrían todo el mundo y que no tenían tiempo para ocuparse de él.

Con un bufido de desaprobación atascado en la garganta, la chica se volvió hacia el señor Fei, que parecía algo más aliviado al hacerla reaccionar.

- ¿Sí?- Preguntó, enronqueciendo lo más posible la voz.

- Mire allá a lo lejos.- Dijo el hombre, señalando con un nudoso dedo un hermoso palacete que se alzaba tras una colina coloreada de verde, rodeado por unos terrenos espectaculares.- Ya estamos llegando.

Sakura abrió los ojos de par en par, sorprendida.

- Vaya.- Murmuró sin poder evitarlo. Casi mejoraba a la academia a la que había acudido de pequeña.- No está mal del todo.

- Es la mejor escuela masculina de todo el país.- Repuso de pronto el conductor, lanzando una mirada amistosa por encima del hombro.- Se sentirá como en casa.

Ya claro. Como en casa. La muchacha meneó la cabeza, cuidando de que el hombre no se percatase de su sarcástica expresión, y se dejó caer sobre el respaldo del mullido asiento. Se preguntó en silencio que podría pasar, si en aquel instante, el conductor se percatase de que bajo esas ropas holgadas, se encontraba una chica aún a medio desarrollar. Bah, con lo que les gusta a los hombres ver a las mujeres vestidas con ropas masculinas, hubiese cambiado seguramente esa mirada afable por otra repleta de lujuria.

Sakura miró de nuevo hacia la ventana, que le regalaba a medias la imagen de su reflejo. Definitivamente, había dejado de ser la preciosa muchacha con la que se había acostumbrado convivir durante sus dieciséis años de vida, pero no obstante, con aquel nuevo corte de pelo, tan varonil, parecía uno de aquellos chicos afeminados que participaban a menudo en grupos musicales que desaparecían con la misma rapidez con la que surgían.

La belleza no se crea ni se destruye. Se transforma. ¿Era algo así, verdad?

De pronto, un potente frenado le hizo dar un salto de sorpresa sobre el asiento trasero y le hizo precipitarse sobre el de delante, golpeándose la cabeza. Tanto el señor Fei como el conductor soltaron una exclamación indignada tras la brusca forma de detenerse.

El culpable de ello era un muchacho alto y fornido, de oscuro cabello marrón y ojos pardos, que había lanzado una pelota de rugby a la calzada por la que en aquel momento estaba pasando el coche. Con gesto de disculpa, se acercó rápidamente al coche y recogió el ovalado balón.

¡No llevaba camiseta! Sakura lo contempló, boquiabierta ¡Santo Dios¿¡Esos cuadraditos que recorrían su torso, desde el pecho hasta la altura del vientre eran músculos?! Tuvo que apartar la mirada al sentir como un calor interno la encendía, haciéndole sudar las palmas de las manos.

Sintió como el señor Fei la miraba de reojo con el ceño fruncido, pero se hizo la tonta contemplando el techo del automóvil, como si encontrase algo fascinante en él.

El conductor de la limusina ahogó un suspiro resignado y bajó la ventanilla, asomándose a través de ella con gesto cansado. Al parecer, conocía a aquel apuesto muchacho que a punto había estado de provocar un accidente.

- Touya, en serio¿tienes que lanzar esa maldita pelota cada vez que paso por aquí?- Preguntó, meneando la cabeza con estoicismo.

El chico sonrió y se apoyó con ambos brazos en uno de los laterales del coche, ofreciéndole una maravillosa vista a la muchacha, que abrió los ojos de par en par al ver aquel torso griego estampado en su propio cristal.

El señor Fei carraspeó con incomodidad.

- ¿Es verdad que hoy viene uno nuevo?- Preguntó el chico, metiendo la cabeza en el interior el vehículo.- ¡Anda¿eres tú?

Sakura se encogió sobre el asiento cuando el tostado y sudoroso rostro del chico se aproximó demasiado al suyo, tan pálido y perfecto, como el de una muñeca de porcelana. Apenas logró asentir con la cabeza cuando sintió como aquellos ojos la recorrían de arriba abajo con el ceño fruncido de manera pensativa.

- ¿A qué curso vas?- Le preguntó amistosamente.

La chica tuvo que tragar saliva antes de contestar.

- A… a… primero…-. Titubeó con la voz más ronca que sus cuerdas vocales le permitieron emitir.

El tal Touya asintió distraídamente con la cabeza.

- Pareces…-. Tanto ella como el señor Fei se miraron entre sí con pánico. ¿Tan malo era su disfraz¿Se habría dado cuenta de que era una chica? -… más pequeño.

El hondo suspiro que se escapó de ambas bocas no pareció ser significativo para los restantes miembros del automóvil. El conductor miró de reojo al reloj, y apartó al muchacho con delicadeza.

- Tenemos una cita dentro de diez minutos con el director.- Le dijo, cerrando la ventanilla.

Tras un leve gesto de despido con una inclinación de cabeza, el coche aceleró y dejó tras él al dueño de aquel maravilloso y trabajado torso. Sakura meneó la cabeza y la dejó apoyada sobre el cristal, deseando que su frialdad clamase un poco el rubor que había cubierto su cara.

El señor Fei la contemplaba con preocupación. No, definitivamente no había sido una buena idea llevarla a esa escuela.

* * *

Al anochecer, los amplios terrenos del Tomoeda´s High School eran el lugar preferido de los estudiantes en el que estar. A pesar de qua estaban en Octubre y el frío comenzaba a hacer su aparición con la misma parsimonia con la que las hojas caían de los árboles, los alumnos aprovechaban las últimas horas del día al aire libre, practicando algún deporte, charlando, maquinando cuál sería la siguiente broma, o bien, comentando la película porno que le habían sustraído el día anterior al profesor de biología.

Touya Hida, seguido de los gemelos Tsukishiro, Yuki y Yue, se acercó a un grupo de tres muchachos que parecían muy entretenidos mirando un par de folletos, cuya portada, rezaba en grandes titulares las cuatro maneras posibles de tener un multiorgasmo.

- ¡Señor Li!- Bramó Touya, enronqueciendo la voz.- ¿¡Otra vez ojeando revistas obscenas?!

El aludido dio un salto de sorpresa, y con gesto alarmado, se apresuró a sentarse sobre los objetos mencionados, esbozando a la velocidad de la luz la expresión más angelical que le permitían sus facciones. Sus dos amigos, que también se habían entretenido comentando a grandes voces el titular de las revistas, se pegaron más a él, tornando sus expresiones divertidas y lujuriosas, en otras serias y graves, como si los acabasen de interrumpir en mitad de un debato sobre el por qué de la paz mundial.

- ¡Touya!- Exclamaron los tres, cuando descubrieron que tan sólo se trataba de él.

- ¡Menudo susto nos has dado!- Se quejó Yamasaki, extrayendo bajo el trasero de su amigo una de las revistas.

- ¿Por qué no te has reunido con nosotros después de las horas de estudio?- Le preguntó otro de los chicos, entornando sus ojos grises tras unas finas gafas de montura cuadrada.

- Elemental, querido Eriol…-. Dijo uno de los gemelos, encogiéndose de hombros.- Él quería…

- … ver la nueva adquisición de la escuela.- Su hermano acabó la frase por él relajando los hombros que había encogido.

- ¿Y?- El muchacho que aún no había hablado, el que había mantenido las revistas a salvo bajo el peso de su trasero, alzó su mirada parda hacia los recién llegados.- ¿Cómo es?

- Una auténtica…-. Comenzó a decir Yuki.

- … Monada-. Terminó Yue.

Touya asintió con gesto contundente.

- Una peluca, un par de tetas y una falda, y sería una chica preciosa.- Afirmó, echándose a reír.- Cuando lo vean las chicas del Tomoeda´s High School femenino, se lo querrán comer.

- ¡Bah!- El chico meneó la mano y se dejó caer sobre el fresco césped con expresión aburrida.- Mientras no le guste a Meiling…

Eriol se echó a reír y negó con la cabeza, como si diese todo tema relacionado con aquel nombre por imposible.

- Aún no me puedo creer que te guste.- Comentó en tono afable.

- Y yo aún no sé cuantas veces tengo que decir que no me gusta.- Le replicó el aludido, bufando por lo bajo.- Todos sabéis muy bien que solo estoy con ella porque me lo paso bien.

- _Muy_ bien…

- Pero que _muy_ bien…-. Subrayaron los gemelos, arrancando una exasperada mirada del chico.

- Por cierto, Shaoran.- Dijo Touya, recordando de pronto algo.- Ayer pregunté al director Terada en qué habitación estaría el nuevo, y por lo visto, se encuentra entre la que compartes con Eriol y la de los gemelos.

- ¿La individual?- Preguntó el muchacho de las gafas, arrugando el ceño.- Creía que esa habitación estaba reservada a personajes importantes…

Yamasaki se encogió de hombros con gesto complaciente.

- Quizás sea hijo de algún ministro extranjero, o de uno de esos que se han hecho multimillonarios por ganar la lotería… quién sabe.

Shaoran, tumbado bocarriba, se estiró como un gato perezoso, extendiendo las manos hacia ese Sol que estaba ya a punto de desaparecer tras los verdes prados.

- Por cierto¿cómo se llama?- Preguntó.

- La verdad es que tiene un nombre extraño.- Comentó Touya, haciendo una curiosa mueca.- Neko, Neko Minami.

- ¿Neko?- Los muchachos se miraron entre sí y se echaron a reír con estridencia.- ¡Por Dios¿Qué clase de padres le pondrían a su hijo un nombre cómo ese?

Shaoran se incorporó de pronto, justo cuando el último resquicio de Sol se escondía del todo. De un salto se levantó, sacudiendo su oscura cabellera para desquitarse de las pequeñas briznas de hierba que se le habían pegado al cabello.

Sonrió, con aquella maravillosa sonrisa que podía tumbar a cualquiera chica con buena vista.

- En fin. Supongo que ya descubriremos si es tan apacible como un neko… o tan arisco como él.

* * *

Por lo menos tenía un dormitorio para ella sola. El director Clow, muy amablemente, le había concedido situarse en uno de los pocos individuales con los que contaba el colegio. Y, en aquel instante, con el gesto de congoja del señor Fei de despedida rodando por su cabeza, lo agradecía con toda su alma.

Se dejó caer sobre la cama, y miró de reojo el reloj. Las doce y media de la madrugada, y ella aún sin desvestir. Aunque la verdad, con tantos sobresaltos en el día, recalcando sin duda la aparición de aquel torso desnudo de infarto, había sudado como nunca lo había hecho y necesitaba urgentemente un baño.

Miró las toallas blancas que reposaban sobre la elegante silla de madera del escritorio, y titubeó. Aunque a decir verdad, la indecisión tampoco duró en demasía. Porque dos minutos después, se levantó de la cama y comenzó a desnudarse con presteza.

A esa hora, todos estarían durmiendo. A nadie se le ocurría ir a las duchas de madrugada¿no?

Dejó el uniforme perfectamente doblado sobre la cama, y con cuidado, se quitó las vendas que le envolvían el pecho, con la intención de aplastarlo un poco y disimularlo si la camisa no llegaba a hacerlo del todo. Aquello era una de las cosas que más le molestaban al hacerse pasar por chico. Había oído que no hacía demasiado años, las jóvenes chinas se colocaban vendas en los pies con tal de impedir su crecimiento. Pues bien, ella no quería que por culpa de éstas, su pecho, ya de por sí no demasiado desarrollado, no creciese menos de lo que estaba en sus planes.

Suspirando con resignación, se envolvió en la toalla y salió de su dormitorio con cuidado.

Lo cierto era que el colegio le había impresionado. Tras el recorrido turístico por el que le había guiado el director Clow, había contemplado atónita como la institución se había encargado de remodelar un palacete del siglo XVII para construir la mejor escuela masculina de todo Japón. Aquello lo podía ver en cada resquicio de las galerías que atravesaba en aquellos momentos, ornamentada lo suficiente, con elegancia y riqueza, de colores oscuros y rojizos.

Tres minutos después, llegó a la entrada del baño. Abrió la puerta con cuidado, intentando hacer el mínimo ruido posible, y descubrió, aliviada, que no había nadie dentro a pesar de que la luz estaba encendida. Suspirando, se dirigió hacia una de las cabinas y, nada más introducirse dentro, abrió el grifo del agua caliente. No obstante, fue un potente chorro de agua fría la que cayó sobre ella, helándola por completo.

Sobresaltada y calada hasta los huesos, soltó un agudísimo chillido que hizo un tremendo eco en las paredes del baño.

- ¡UYYYYYYYY!

- ¿¡Estás bien?!

Al escuchar aquella voz desconocida, se abalanzó como una posesa sobre la toalla y se cubrió con ella, a pesar de que el chorro helado seguía corriendo desde la campana de la ducha hasta su espalda.

La puerta de su cabina fue abierta a la fuerza, y tras ella, apareció un muchacho semidesnudo, con una corta toalla enredada en torno a su cadera.

Sakura enrojeció abruptamente, e intentó retroceder con rapidez. No obstante, resbaló con el jabón, trastabilló, y acabó resbalando, cayendo con fuerza sobre su trasero. La toalla, hasta entonces seca, se acabó por empapar tanto como su dueña.

El muchacho, que había contemplado la escena con los ojos como platos, sacudió la cabeza y se apresuró a cerrar el grifo. Cuando comprobó que ni una sola gota caía de la ducha, se acuclilló en dirección a la muchacha, que, con la cara más parecida a una tetera al rojo vivo que a una persona normal, se pegó a la pared como una lapa.

Sólo imaginarse que aquel chico que estaba inclinado sobre ella, estaba también desnudo, le hacía delirar de vergüenza.

Además, y para empeorar la situación, se acababa de percatar de que el condenado era guapo. Tremendamente guapo.

Bajo una cabellera de color chocolate, húmeda por el agua y revuelta, se encontraban unos grandes ojos de iris formados por matices cobrizos, rodeados por los mechones que se le pegaban a la piel perlada de agua y enmarcados por unas largas pestañas negras. La nariz, ni muy grande ni muy pequeña, ligeramente respingona, se encontraba sobre un par de labios enrojecidos que se hallaban entreabiertos, como si su dueño estuviese a punto de decir algo. El cuerpo inclinado hacia el de Sakura, era robusto en su justa medida, no tan trabajado como el del tal Touya, pero sí lo suficientemente para atraer la atención de su mirada femenina.

Sakura tragó saliva y apartó la mirada. No se atrevía a seguir descendiendo por aquel cuerpo. Sabía lo que venía a continuación y no quería desmayarse en mitad de aquella embarazosa escena.

- ¿Te has hecho daño?- Le preguntó el chico, ayudándole a levantarse.- Cómo te he escuchado gritar…

- Sí… digo¡No!- Sakura carraspeó, al ver la cara de sorpresa del muchacho al escuchar su desafinado tono, que parecía no querer acatar un timbre bajo.- No esperaba que el agua saliera tan fría, por eso grité.

- Ah, ya veo…-. El chico calló durante un instante, pensativo. Sakura esperó con el corazón en vilo, preguntándose en silencio si él se habría percatado que bajo la toalla que la envolvía se hallaba un cuerpo con medidas demasiado diferentes para tratarse de un muchacho.- Tú debes ser Neko Minami¿verdad?

- Eh…-. La chica dudó, pero casi de inmediato se dio cuenta de lo que el chico se refería.- Sí, claro. Por supuesto que soy Neko Minagui.

El muchacho arqueó una ceja, con expresión desconcertada.

- ¿Minami o Minagui?

Sakura se mordió la lengua, maldiciéndose por lo bajo. Mira que equivocarse en su "propio" apellido.

- Minami.- Corrigió tras un titubeo.- Y… ¿y tú?

El muchacho sonrió, acatando por fin una expresión mas relajada.

- Shaoran Li.- Respondió sonriendo.- Pero puedes llamarme Shaoran.

- Oh. Bien.

La muchacha bajó la mirada, notando como de pronto, su cuerpo recordaba que estaba desnudo y empapado, y comenzaba a quejarse estremeciéndose en potentes temblequeos.

Decidiendo que ya había tenido suficiente por aquella noche, dio un paso con la intención de marcharse, pero de nuevo, el maldito jabón hizo su aparición, produciendo de nuevo, que la muchacha resbalase. Sin embargo, Shaoran reaccionó rápido y consiguió estrecharla entre sus brazos poco antes de que se diese de nuevo de bruces contra el suelo.

El rostro enrojecido de Sakura adquirió un matiz violáceo cuando se vio abrazada de aquella manera, casi tumbada sobre el frío piso, como si acabasen de adoptar una de las apasionadas posturas del tango.

- Tienes que tener más cuidado¿no crees?- Dijo él en voz baja, a una distancia que le resultó demasiado corta a la chica.- Vaya… visto de cerca, sí que eres tan mono como dijeron los gemelos.

Sí, desde luego. Aquella noche ya había tenido más que suficiente.

Farfullando algunas palabras de disculpa, consiguió desquitarse de aquellos brazos cálidos y salió de la puerta del servicio como una exhalación.

Se pegó a la pared de la galería, respirando agitadamente.

- ¡No… pienso… volver… a ver… a ningún… chico… desnudo!

Pero de pronto, de la puerta que se hallaba justo al lado de Sakura se abrió, surgiendo de ella un amplio grupo de muchachos que pasaron junto a su lado, sonriéndole abiertamente, ataviados con cortas toallas que apenas les cubrían y geles de baño. Entre ellos, pudo distinguir al chico del torso perfecto, Touya, y a un par de gemelos que le guiñaron un ojo al unísono.

Pasaron corriendo, levantando una ráfaga de aire que removió un poco los cortos cabellos de la muchacha.

Sakura se quedó completamente helada. Joder. Acababa de sufrir la mayor impresión de su vida.

**

* * *

****School****: Colegio exclusivo para chicos. Os gustó? Si? no? En cualquier caso, espero que me enviéis ****reviews**** con vuestra opinión!**

**Hasta otra y muchos besos!**

**Recordad que un fanfic con reviews… Creo que ya sabéis como sigue :)**

**Muchos besos!**

**RiMi.**


	2. Desquiciada, ¿o desquiciado?

**Buenas! Antes que nada, siento la tardanza, pero voy de viaje en viaje, así que… solo espero que la espera haya valido la pena. Ah! Y saludos desde aquí a Angel Zafiro que me lo pidió!**

**Muchos besos y que disfrutéis con la lectura!**

**RiMi.**

* * *

Capítulo 2

Desquiciada¿o desquiciado?

Shaoran se restregó los ojos con ambas manos, dejando escapar un sonoro bostezo.

Había dormido fatal aquella noche. Después de conocer al extraño Neko Minami en las duchas, a sus amigos se les había ocurrido organizar una fiesta en ellas, llevando alcohol escondido en las botellas de gel. Y ahora, sentado en el retrete de una de las cabinas de los baños del tercer piso, pagaba caro aquella diversión.

Tenía un fuerte dolor de cabeza, el sueño le obligaba dejar caer los párpados de vez en cuando y para colmo, como había bebido sin tener nada en el estómago, tenía una pronunciada diarrea que le estaba haciendo echar el desayuno bastante antes de lo que había previsto.

Dios, que resaca.

En aquel mismo instante, el picaporte de la puerta que tenía justo en frente se movió con brusquedad, y, como odiaba poner el pestillo, la puerta se abrió de improviso sin que el chico tuviese tiempo para impedirlo.

Tras ella, Neko Minami se había quedado de piedra al verlo allí sentado, resacoso, y el rostro contorsionado en una mueca de sorpresa por la inesperada visita. El pobre chico enrojeció hasta la médula.

- ¡Perdón!- Se disculpó él, con una voz que le resultó demasiado aguda a Shaoran.- ¡No… no sabía que…!-. Y, tras emitir un desolado quejido, desapareció de su vista tras un portazo.

El muchacho se quedó un instante quieto, y de pronto, exhaló un prolongado suspiro. No lo conocía, pero le daba la impresión de que aquel recién llegado, a pesar de tener la cara de un ángel, resultaba más patoso que un bebé de tres meses.

Cuando acabó, tiró de la cadena y salió de los servicios con expresión aliviada, que en seguida trastocó por otra cuando los gemelos Tsukishiro se colgaron de sus dos brazos, pegando sus caras níveas en los respectivos hombros.

- Parece que tú y nuestro querido Nekito habéis hecho buenas migas¿no?- Le preguntó divertido Yuki, sonriéndole abiertamente.

- ¿Ahora lo llamáis Nekito?

Los tres echaron a andar con presteza, mientras el chico de en medio, intentaba sacarse de encima a los dos muchachos que se agarraban a él como viejecitas a sus nietos. Empresa imposible, porque lo tenían bien cogido.

- ¿Y se puede decir por qué dices eso?

Fue Yue, el otro hermano, el que contestó.

- Ayer lo vimos saliendo del mismo baño en el que te encontrabas tú.- Guiñó uno de sus ojos con picardía, riendo entre dientes.- ¿Piensas dejar de lado a Meiling y pasarte a la acera de enfrente?

Shaoran bufó y sacudió ambos brazos sin conseguir nada, para variar.

- No digáis estupideces.

Los gemelos intercambiaron una divertida mirada y se echaron a reír.

- No son…

- … estupideces.

Los tres se detuvieron cuando llegaron frente a la puerta que llevaba al aula de primero de bachillerato. Ésta, se hallaba abierta de par en par y entraron a la vez, a pesar de que les costó un poco atravesar el umbral al quedarse atascados.

- ¡Buenos días!- Saludó Eriol con la mano levantada.

Touya, sentado justo al lado de Yamasaki, que terminaba en aquellos momentos muy apurado los deberes de inglés, echó un vistazo al deprimente aspecto de Shaoran y esbozó una socarrona sonrisa que no le gustó ni un pelo al aludido de aquellos miramientos.

- ¿Qué tal ese estómago?- Preguntó, entornando el rostro con picardía.

El muchacho resopló y se sentó en el pupitre de delante con expresión fastidiada. Por fin, los gemelos se soltaron de sus brazos y ocuparon sus asientos, justo enfrente del de Yamasaki y al lado del que Shaoran compartía con Eriol.

- Vete a la mierda.- Le espetó malhumorado.

Touya se echó a reír.

- Nunca mejor dicho.

Fue una suerte que en aquel mismo instante, la puerta de la clase se cerrara y diera paso al profesor Terada, porque Shaoran estuvo a punto de soltar una barbaridad.

A regañadientes, los alumnos se dirigieron a sus respectivos sitios y los ocuparon en silencio, dejando para después las conversaciones inacabadas.

- Buenos días a todos.- Saludó el hombre con su voz ronca, pero amable.

- Buenos días, señor Terada.- Respondieron todos con voz monocorde.

El profesor se separó de su mesa y comenzó a pasear frente a los primeros pupitres, con los ojos oscuros clavados en su clase. Con lentitud, alzó el brazo y posó la mano sobre el picaporte, sin accionarlo aún.

- Cómo seguramente sabréis todos, hoy recibimos a un nuevo compañero.- Comenzó.- Nunca ha permanecido demasiado tiempo en ningún colegio debido a las continuas mudanzas que debía realizar con su familia por motivos de trabajo. Así que espero que durante la corta estancia que pase aquí, os comportéis correctamente con él.- Dicho esto, se detuvo un momento, adquiriendo un tono severo que caló en los alumnos, por lo que no tuvieron más remedio que asentir con la cabeza de mala gana.- Bien. Dad la bienvenida a Neko Minami.

A medida que el picaporte se movía, la clase intercambió una mirada mientras intentaban acallar las risas que luchaban por salir al exterior. Neko, vaya nombrecito.

Y, entonces, tras la puerta apareció un pie pequeño, después, una pierna delgada, y por último, el resto del cuerpo de un chico de dieciséis años que aparentaba catorce, con mirada verde, burbujeante de nervios y las mejillas enrojecidas.

Sakura paseó la vista de un lado a otro, sin saber muy bien dónde posar la mirada.

Sentía tres decenas de ojos clavadas en su figura temblorosa y encogida, observándola con detenimiento, juzgándola y apreciándola como si se tratase de un simple saco de patatas que debía pesarse para comprobar su valor.

El señor Terada, su futuro profesor, había sido muy amable con ella, y, aunque desconocía su verdadera identidad, la había tratado con la misma amabilidad y paciencia, con la que el señor Fei solía obsequiarle. Hasta le había dado los ánimos suficientes para que el coraje mínimo que poseía creciese un poquito y le ayudase a enfrentar las caras con las que tendría que convivir durante un tiempo indefinido.

Pero ahora, frente a aquellos veintinueve muchachos que la observaban con atención, notaba como el poco coraje adquirido, bajaba la cola hasta situarla entre las piernas y huía por la puerta que aún se mantenía abierta.

Seguía perdida en sus pensamientos, cuando de pronto, la enorme mano del profesor le palmeó el hombro, sobresaltándola. Lanzó un desgarrador chillido de sorpresa que hizo retroceder al pobre hombre y arrancó tremendas carcajadas por parte de los alumnos.

- ¡Si grita cómo una nenita!- Exclamó uno de ellos.

Sakura se llevó las manos a la boca, avergonzada y con ganas de que la tierra se abriese bajo sus pies y la hiciera desaparecer de aquel maldito instante.

- ¡Lo… lo siento!- Se apresuró a disculparse, inclinándose varias veces seguidas.- No… no me lo esperaba y…

Eriol, que contemplaba el panorama divertido, apoyó la barbilla sobre ambas manos. Parecía haber caído en algo.

- ¿No te parece que tiene una ligera similitud a una doncella en apuros?- Le preguntó distraídamente a su compañero de pupitre.

Shaoran bostezó ostentosamente antes de responder.

- Desde luego, grita como una.- Aburrido, comenzó a dibujar monigotes en su cuaderno. Pero de reojo, contempló como el recién llegado no cesaba de pedir disculpas al señor Terada, que se había quedado algo perplejo ante la reacción de su nuevo alumno.

El chico no pudo evitar sonreír con algo de lástima.

Después, tras un par de minutos en el que el hombre consiguió tranquilizar a la nerviosa Sakura, que no cesaba de pedir perdón, y de mandar a callar al resto de la clase, consiguió respirar hondo y retomar el tema que aún no había dado por finalizado.

- Bien, como iba a decir… de verdad, señor Minami, no hace falta que lo repita más, ya sé que lo siente.- La muchacha calló, ruborizándose hasta sentir las orejas al rojo vivo.- Veamos… ¿por dónde iba¡Ah!, ya lo recuerdo. Estaba a punto de decir el sitio que ocupará.- El hombre alzó la cabeza, atisbando algún hueco entre sus alumnos.- ¿Qué tal entre los señores Tsukishiro, delante del señor Li y el señor Hiragizawa?

La muchacha siguió la mirada del profesor hasta encontrar el asiento al que éste se refería. Se le cayó el alma a los pies cuando descubrió los muchachos a los que el hombre se refería ¡Santa María madre de Dios¡El chico de la noche anterior, el mismo que había encontrado sentado en el retrete aquella misma mañana, y los dos gemelos, los que había visto desnudos y le habían guiñado el ojo con un descaro que la había asustado!

Farfulló algo entre dientes, y le lanzó una mirada rencorosa al señor Terada que lo descolocó un poco. Claro, él no los había visto como Dios los había traído al mundo…

Como si se dirigiera directa a un depredador listo para saltar hacia ella, atravesó más de la mitad de la clase, y se sentó entre los dos muchachos idénticos de cabellos grisáceos, piel pálida y pupilas extraordinariamente claras.

- Encantados…-. Comenzó a decir uno de ellos, guiñando los ojos.

- … De conocerte.- Fue el otro hermano el que remató el enunciado con una franca sonrisa.

Sakura miró tanto a uno como a otro, con una mueca confusa pendiendo de sus labios.

- Eh… hola.- Acertó a decir. No se sentía demasiado cómoda ante la proximidad de aquellos peculiares chicos.

Los gemelos se sonrieron entre sí antes de continuar.

- Yo soy…

- … Yue Tsukishiro, y mi hermano…

- Yuki Tsukishiro.- Sakura parpadeó, confundida. ¿Quién era… quién¿Él o el otro? Pero un momento… ¿Ese chico entonces no era…? Mierda. Se estaba liando

El gemelo que se encontraba en la derecha le agarró suavemente la muñeca, mientras el otro chico hacía lo mismo con la izquierda.Y, para perplejidad de la pobre muchacha, se inclinaron a la vez y le besaron ambas manos.

- ¡Uyyyyy!

El señor Terada, que al parecer estaba explicando algo sobre unos papeles que mostraba a sus alumnos, levantó la mirada al escuchar aquella aguda exclamación.

- ¿Ocurre algo allá atrás, señor Minami?- Preguntó con el ceño fruncido.

Sakura, que había apartado rápidamente ambas extremidades y las había colocado bajo el pupitre, lejos del alcance de los gemelos, se apresuró a negar fervientemente con la cabeza, aunque le hubiese encantado espetarle como se sentiría él entre aquel par de gays descarados.

- Bien. Entonces guarde silencio.- El hombre suspiró, y entregó un taco de aquellos folios que sostenía, a los primero de cada fila.- Repito de nuevo. Tienen un total de cuarenta y cinco minutos para completar la prueba. Si alguien acaba antes, puede salir a esperar fuera de la clase.

Sakura pestañeó, alarmada, y poco le faltó para soltar otro grito de sorpresa. ¿Prueba¿Una prueba de qué¿El primer día que pasaba en clase y ya tendría que realizar un examen? Pero si no había tocado un libro desde el inicio del verano, tras la desaparición de sus padres…

Demasiado tarde, aquella hoja de papel ya había llegado hasta su asiento, y el tiempo había comenzado a correr.

La muchacha echó un vistazo rápido y se sintió morir.

Genial. Tenían que ser, ni más ni menos, que las malditas y temidas matemáticas.

* * *

La clase de arte era la última de la jornada. Era la hora ideal para relajarse antes de marchar a la biblioteca, como todos los días, a repasar las asignaturas dadas durante el día.

El profesor que las impartía, el señor Akane, solía dejar a los alumnos a su aire, sin preocuparse demasiado de lo que hacían. Se limitaba a contentarse con que no fuese él la persona sobre la que volcaran los botes de pintura.

Shaoran, con el pincel en una mano y la paleta en otro, simulaba dibujar algo mientras contemplaba de soslayo a sus amigos, que al parecer, estaban muy entretenido caricaturizando al tal Neko Minami, que por el contrario, parecía tan concentrado en su obra, que no se percataba de las miradas burlones y las risitas contenidas que se lanzaban en su dirección.

Interesado, el muchacho se levantó y se dirigió hacia el cuadro que en aquellos momentos, acababan los gemelos. Siempre se habían caracterizado por tener muy buena mano en eso de pintar. Meneó la cabeza con ligera desaprobación cuando miró fijamente el lienzo coloreado. No obstante, no pudo evitar echarse a reír tras un par de segundos.

- Tened un poco de misericordia y no se lo enseñéis.- Pidió con lágrimas en los ojos, intentando calmarse. Le echó de nuevo un vistazo y volvió a soltar un par de estruendosas carcajadas.- Por Dios, si parece un lolicon…-. Aquello era una verdad como una casa, pues en el dibujo, aparecía Neko Minami arrodillado en el suelo, rodeado de tiernos peluches, con mejillas sonrojadas y la camisa medio abierta, mostrando ligeramente un torso al que le quedaba largo camino para desarrollarse. Para colmo, llevaba una piruleta de corazón enganchada en la boca.

Los gemelos Tsukishiro aparecieron tras él, con una maliciosa sonrisa plasmada en sus idénticas bocas.

- Es que él mismo…

- … Es un lolicon monísimo.-. Se excusaron, mientras se encogían de hombros al unísono.

Shaoran meneó la cabeza y se alejó de ellos, camino de Touya, que en vez de pintar, intentaba encenderse un cigarrillo bajo el pupitre sin mucho éxito.

- ¿No te da un poco de pena?- Le preguntó cuando se encontró frente a él.

El muchacho alzó el rostro, fastidiado ante la interrupción. Ya era complicado haberse hecho el cigarro sin que lo viera el profesor y sin que se le hubiera volado el tabaco, pero más, intentar encenderlo mientras otra persona hablaba, y encima, de un tema que le traía sin cuidado.

- Paso.

Shaoran suspiró y se dejó caer en el asiento, con gesto pensativo. Giró la cabeza y observó el cigarrillo con una marcada expresión repulsiva. Tras un titubeo, dijo.

- ¿Me dejas intentarlo?

Touya arqueó una ceja, desconfiado. Sin embargo, le entregó el pequeño cilindro relleno de tabaco tras soltar un pequeño resoplido de desesperación. Su amigo, nada más tenerlo entre sus manos, sonrió con burla y lo partió en dos, para pasmo del otro muchacho.

- Es malo para la salud.- Fue lo que dijo el culpable de que el cigarrillo hubiese dejado de resultar útil.

Su amigo lo contempló durante un largo instante, con los ojos como platos. Y de pronto, lanzando un chillido de guerra, se lanzó contra Shaoran, embistiéndolo hacia atrás.

- ¡Es la última vez que me haces eso!-Exclamó el chico, sin dejar traslucir en su rostro si hablaba en broma o en serio.

- Claro…-. Ironizó el otro.- Como la vez anterior¿no?

Touya rió entre dientes, y volvió a abalanzarse contra Shaoran, que aquella vez, estuvo preparado y lo repelió con otro violento empujón.

No hacía falta ser un genio para saber que en una pelea, fuese amistosa o no, resultase el primer muchacho el ganador, la fuerza que poseía, la demostraba sin duda su trabajado torso. No obstante, Shaoran, al ser más bajo y bastante más rápido, resultaba ser un objetivo bastante complicado de atrapar y golpear en una lucha adolescente.

Las personas de alrededor se apartaron con presteza, acostumbrada a esas peleas de amigos en las que siempre acababan uno sobre otro, bien cubiertos de pintura, bien con ambas cabezas atravesando el lienzo de un cuadro inacabado.

No obstante, Sakura, tan concentrada estaba, que ni siquiera se percató que se había formado un círculo, cuyo centro, ocupado por Touya y Shaoran, la incluía a ella también.

Los dos chicos, animados por el resto de sus amigos, se abalanzaron de nuevo uno sobre el otro con ímpetu. Ambos, como consecuencia del golpe, salieron despedidos en sendas direcciones. Los gemelos pudieron sujetar al menos al segundo de ellos antes de que se estampase el trasero contra el suelo. No obstante, el otro no tuvo tanta suerte y trastabillando de espaldas, acabó por impactar contra Sakura, que, lanzando de nuevo otro de sus agudísimos chillidos, pintó sin querer sobre el lienzo una larga línea horizontal de color negro, que lo estropeaba por completo.

Se volvió, furiosa y con los dientes rechinando. Los ojos despedían rayos y truenos.

- Eh… esto…-. Comenzó a decir Touya, llevándose una mano a la nuca, sin saber realmente muy bien qué decir.- ¡Estabas en medio!

- ¿¡Qué?!- La muchacha, que se había esperado una disculpa de lo más sentida, abrió la boca de par en par, mientras su furia femenina comenzaba a provocar un terremoto en su cuerpo. ¡Dios¡Cómo odiaba a los chicos¿¡Es que ni siquiera eran capaces de decir lo siento como el resto de seres humanos?!- ¡Te has cargado mi cuadro¡Exijo una disculpa!

Touya intercambió una mirada con sus amigos antes de echarse a reír.

- ¿Exiges¿Tú?- Las carcajadas del muchacho, hicieron que el ceño de la chica se abatiera cobre sus ojos verdes, como nubes sobre el cielo.- No seas exagerado. Sólo era un estúpido cuadro.

Sakura no cabía en sí de indignación.

- ¿¡Un estúpido cuadro?!- Repitió, con timbre alto y estridente.- ¡Era _mi_ cuadro y los había hecho con _mis_ propias manos¡Discúlpate!

El chico no cesaba de reír, y aquello le estaba destrozando sus ya crispados nervios.

- ¡Señor Minami!- La voz del profesor sonó a miel en los oídos de la chica. Ahora vendría su turno triunfante, en el que castigaría a ese imbécil y éste, tendría que pedirle perdón delante de todos con la cara contorsionada por la vergüenza.- No arme tanto revuelo y limítese a coger un lienzo nuevo.

¿¡Eh?! Un momento. Ahí había algo que no cuadraba.

- Pero es que… mi cuadro…-. Comenzó a protestar, sin preocuparse por enronquecer la voz.

- Ha sido un accidente.- La cortó el hombre, sin moverse ni un ápice de su asiento.- Así que limítese en hacer lo que le he dicho.

Sakura se quedó pasmada, con la boca entreabierta y las manos apretadas, formando un par de puños deseosos de golpear a aquel profesor fofo y estúpido. A la próxima broma que le hicieran, pensaba participar activamente en ella.

- Venga, no te enfades, Nekito.- Le dijo afablemente Touya a la muchacha, sin borrar la sonrisa de sus labios. Sakura arrugó aún más el ceño. ¿Nekito?- Aún te queda tiempo para empezar otro.

Y dicho esto, en un amago amistoso, palmeó con ímpetu la espalda de la chica. No obstante, no controló demasiado su fuerza, y ella, que no poseía demasiada en eso de soportar ese tipo de golpes que no venían a cuento, se vio impulsada hacia delante, en dirección a los dos gemelos que sostenían un cubo enorme de pintura roja.

Soltó un tremendo grito y se cubrió la cara con las manos. Pero por desgracia, no sirvió de nada, porque el choque fue enérgico, y los dos chicos, sobresaltados, dejaron caer todo el contenido del recipiente sobre la cabeza de Sakura, que continuó resbalando hasta cubrir con un color carmín vivo todo el cuerpo.

Alzó los ojos al cielo. Aquello tenía que ser una broma. No podía estar pasando.

- ¡Si parece una compresa usada!- Gritó algún graciosillo.

Toda la clase saltó en tremendas carcajadas. Hubo algunos, que hasta acabaron revolcándose por el suelo, con las manos en el estómago y llorando descontroladamente.

- Vaya a la lavandería de inmediato, antes de que eso se seque.- Le aconsejó el profesor, que como anteriormente, no se había movido de su cómodo asiento.

Sakura asintió con la cabeza, notando como lágrimas luchaban por salir al exterior. No obstante, se contuvo. Bastante ridículo había formado ya en un solo día, y meter la pata de nuevo, podía ingresar en el Record Guiness de torpezas del colegio.

Salió de la clase con gesto vivo. Sin embargo, comprobó de reojo como Shaoran Li, sentado en una de las sillas, la contemplaba atentamente, con seriedad.

No pudo evitar sonreír interiormente. Quizás sí que había alguien que la aceptaba en aquel círculo de hombretones a mitad de desarrollo, brutos y sin una sola neurona rondando por sus cerebros.

Pero desgraciadamente, en cuanto cruzó el umbral del aula, se percató en seguida de que la seriedad con la que le había seguido con la mirada, no se debía más que porque…

- ¡La lavandería está por el otro lado!

* * *

La muchacha metió de una patada toda la ropa en la lavadora. Con el gesto torcido, sacó un par de monedas de sus bolsillos y las introdujo en la ranura. Después, echó un vistazo a las opciones de lavado, y de pronto, cayó en la cuenta de que no había puesto una en toda su vida.

La muchacha vaciló, sin saber qué elegir.

¿Agua fría, templada o caliente¿Algodón o seda¿Lana o poliéster¿Un solo color¿Varios colores¿Negro¿Blanco¿Qué tipo de detergente¿Suave, fuerte, extrafuerte, ultrafuerte?

Sakura se llevó las manos a la cabeza, desesperada ¡Por Dios¿¡Hasta lavar tres malditas prendas de ropa iba a resultar un infierno en aquel estúpido colegio?!

Bufando como un felino furioso, eligió las opciones al azar, y le dio la espalda con rabia al maldito aparato. De mala gana, fue a sentar en el banco que se encontraba en el centro de la sobria sala.

Ni siquiera se había llevado nada que hacer, y tendría que esperar por lo menos un buen rato a que aquello acabase.

Aburrida, comenzó a tararear una canción entre dientes, que poco a poco, fue adquiriendo letra, entonación y volumen.

_Oops! I did it again  
I played with your heart  
And got lost in this game,  
__Oh,baby, baby…  
Oops! You think I'm love  
That I'm sent from above  
I'm not that innocent_

De pronto, un fuerte chasquido interrumpió la canción y el baile que estaba a punto de improvisar. Se volvió con brusquedad, pero no encontró a nadie tras ella.

Suspirando, volvió a girarse. No obstante, apenas tuvo tiempo de abrir los ojos desmesuradamente por la sorpresa, cuando una mano enorme y cubierta de vello oscuro, le cubrió la boca con violencia.

- _Ops!-_ Se burló el desconocido, imitando vagamente el tono de la melodía que la chica había estado entonando hacía unos segundos. Debía de tener sus buenos dos años más, porque era tan alto como su padre y el doble de robusto que él. Su rostro, afeado además por una expresión lujuriosa que hacía tiritar a Sakura de miedo, era realmente repulsivo. Su cabello, muy corto, no ayudaba a disimular la desproporcionalidad que la cabeza guardaba con el cuerpo. Bajo un par de cejas demasiado pobladas, unos ojos pequeños y juntos, que bizqueaban un poco, recorrían el delgado cuerpo de la muchacha con ansiedad. Su boca, entreabierta y de dientes amarillentos, se abalanzó contra el cuello de Sakura, que comenzó a llorar desconsoladamente cuando notó como una arcada la convulsionaba de pies a cabeza.

- Eres muy guapo, nene.- Le murmuró aquel desconocido, sin despegar la boca de su piel.

Ella tan solo pudo gemir de miedo y cerrar los ojos, sin querer observar lo que seguramente vendría a continuación.

**

* * *

****Y sí, la canción que cantaba Sakura era una de Britney Spears, no me matéis, pero me pareció la más indicada, ya que Sakura es en esta historia el estereotipo de chica mona y con dinero, aunque ya más adelante, veremos como cambiarán las cosas…**

**Y, como no, agradecer esa cantidad de reviews que tanto me han animado!! Sin embargo, por falta de tiempo me temo que no podré contestarlos esta vez. Sé que siempre lo hago, pero es que estoy metiendo este capítulo en el último momento antes de marcharme de viaje.**

**De todas formas, espero que sigáis mandando esos comentarios que tantos ánimos me dan.**

**Un fanfic con reviews es un fanfic feliz!!**

**Muchos besos!**

**RiMi.**


	3. Un salvavidas muy masculino

**Hola de nuevo a todo el mundo! Volví! Sí… ya sé que me retrasé demasiado, pero bueno, al fin y al cabo lo hice y es lo importante¿no?**

**Bueno, no os entretengo más, sólo disfrutad con la lectura!!**

* * *

**Capítulo 3**

**Un salvavidas muy masculino**

Toc. Toc.

Clow Reed levantó la mirada de la enorme cantidad de papeles que lo llevaban trayendo loco desde hacía un par de horas. Aliviado por la interrupción, se aclaró la garganta.

- Pase.

La puerta se abrió, y tras ella, vestida con un bonito uniforme femenino, apareció una muchacha alta y delgada, de piel nívea y suave, con una espesa cabellera de color azabache y una mirada penetrante azul oscuro. En sus rosados labios, lucía una franca sonrisa.

- Buenas tardes, papá.- Saludó, aproximándose al hombre y depositando un par de besos sonoros en sus mejillas pálidas.

El director Clow suspiró, y se recostó sobre su amplio sillón, estirándose con disimulo.

- Hola a ti también, Tomoyo.- Dijo, correspondiendo con una mueca la amplia sonrisa de su hija.- ¿Qué quiere ahora tu madre?

- ¡Oh! Nada, nada… he venido yo por mi cuenta.- Se apresuró a aclarar ella.

El hombre se relajó al instante y se colocó adecuadamente la montura redonda de sus finas gafas. Desde que su mujer, la directora de la Tomoeda´s High School: Colegio exclusivo para chicas, dueña del edificio que se hallaba justo al lado de los terrenos de su propio colegio, se había separado de él, había utilizado a su única hija como recadera para transmitir sus quejas sobre todo lo relevante a "sus alumnos brutales y descontrolados", como los llamaba ella.

- ¿Y bien?- Preguntó el director, sin ocultar su interés.- ¿A qué debo esta inesperada visita?

La expresión de Tomoyo se afianzó con un ligero toque pícaro que hizo que su padre arquease las cejas con desconfianza.

- En el colegio nos hemos enterado de que ha llegado un nuevo alumno.- Dijo, sin andarse por las ramas.- Y bueno… ha saltado el interés por ese tan Neko Minami.

El hombre soltó un ligero resoplido y meneó la cabeza en señal de desaprobación.

- De verdad, Tomoyo, no sé como eres capaz de enterarte a tal velocidad de la llegada de nuevos estudiantes. ¿Has pensado en dedicarte a paparazzi?

Ella rió la broma.

- ¡Oh! Venga, papá… tampoco hacemos nada malo¿no?- Pestañeó demasiado, esbozando la expresión más angelical que le permitían sus preciosas facciones.- Además, tienes que entendernos. Estamos en la flor de la juventud y las hormonas bailan la conga.

Clow Reed no pudo evitar que se le escapase una pequeña sonrisa burlona. Él, en todo el colegio, era el único que sabía la verdadera identidad del chico, o mejor dicho, de la chica a la que su hija se refería. Se imaginó durante un momento cómo reaccionaría ella y sus promiscuas amigas si se enteraban de que Neko Minami, no era más que la famosa Sakura Kinomoto con el pelo cortado. Soltó una risita entre dientes.

- Bueno, tampoco hay demasiado que contar sobre él.- Comentó, encogiéndose de hombros.- Sus padres pertenecen a ese grupo de empresarios que viajan por todo el mundo y no saben qué hacer con su hijo. Y bueno, por lo que oí esta tarde, es un completo desastre en matemáticas.

Tomoyo se mordió los labios, divertida.

- ¿Y es guapo?- Preguntó.

El director escondió una carcajada en una entrecortada posecilla.

- Bueno, lo cierto es que tiene un rostro algo afeminado.- Admitió.

- ¡Oh¡A Meiling le encantará, seguro!- Casi de inmediato negó con la cabeza.- Oh, claro… ella está con Shaoran…

- Tomoyo.- Su padre habló con afabilidad, pero con una nota de severidad.- Tengo mucho trabajo, cariño. Si quieres, podemos continuar esta conversación a la hora de la cena.

Ella se levantó de la silla con delicadeza, sin dejar de sonreír.

- Claro. No hay problema.- Aceptó.- Mientras tanto, estaré dando una vuelta por ahí¿de acuerdo? A ver si encuentro al misterioso chico nuevo…

* * *

- ¡Ey¡Shaoran!

La advertencia llegó demasiado tarde. Cuando el muchacho quiso darse cuenta, el balón de rugby que le había lanzado Touya ya había impactado contra su nariz, haciéndola crujir de manera alarmante. Él gritó, y echándose las manos a la cara, cayó cuán largo era sobre el césped, soltando toda palabra malsonante que se le pasaba por la cabeza.

Los gemelos, sobresaltados, se apresuraron a inclinarse junto a él, agarrándolo cada uno por sus respectivas extremidades. Ahogaron un grito melodramático cuando vieron la sangre que manaba de la nariz de su amigo.

- ¡Tranquilo, no te muevas!- Dijo Yue, remangándose la camisa como si fuera un cirujano a punto de operar.

- ¡Eso!- Corroboró su hermano, echando mano a un pequeño spray que guardaba en el bolsillo del pantalón. Con presteza, los usó varias veces sobre su boca, refrescando su aliento hasta obligarlo a adquirir un fuerte olor mentolado.- ¡Abre bien los labios¡Te haré el boca a boca!

Shaoran se incorporó bruscamente al escuchar aquellas palabras. Por la expresión que se dibujó en su rostro, parecía estar a punto de decidir si partir la cara a alguien, o marcharse directamente a vomitar.

- ¡No digáis tonterías!- Les espetó, mirando con desconfianza a los chicos idénticos que le sonreían con simpatía.

Touya, sentado al lado de Eriol, algo más apartado, se levantó con expresión hastiada y caminó hacia su amigo, con el ceño ligeramente fruncido en una mueca que destilaba desconcierto.

- ¿Se puedes saber qué te pasa?- Le preguntó, contemplando impasible como Shaoran se restregaba la manga de la camisa sobre la sangre que resbalaba de su nariz.- Llevas perdido en las nubes toda la tarde ¿Es qué Meiling te ha enviado un video en el que sale haciéndote un streaptease?

El aludido resopló, y se levantó de un salto. En sus ojos, casi brillaba un matiz despectivo.

- Mira que eres burro- Negó con la cabeza y les dio la espalda con un fastidio que hacía más impetuosos sus movimientos.- Voy a la enfermería. Ya nos veremos durante la cena.

Sus amigos lo contemplaron marcharse de hito en hito. Cuando su cabellera oscura se ocultó tras la suave ladera de los terrenos, intercambiaron una mirada incrédula.

- ¿Y a este que mosca le ha picado?

Eriol, sentado más alejado de los muchachos, se levantó y caminó hacia ellos con una enigmática sonrisa pendiendo de sus serenos labios.

- Le cuesta interpretar el papel de chico duro.

Touya suspiró y se dejó caer en la hierba. Sus ojos castaños reflejaron al anaranjado cielo cuando quedaron estáticos en él.

- Supongo que tienes razón.

* * *

Qué si le pasaba algo… qué si le pasaba algo…

¡Pues claro qué le pasaba algo¡Dios Santo¿¡Es qué era él el único que se sentía culpable por lo que había ocurrido aquella tarde?!

Llevaba tiempo dándole vueltas, y la imagen de Neko Minami, bullendo de indignación y exasperación, no acababa por dejarle en paz. Ni siquiera cuando se repetía mentalmente que tampoco había sido para tanto, que lo ocurrido hacía un par de horas, había sido sólo fruto de un accidente… pero nada. Aquel esbozo nítido seguía ahí, molestándolo como una mosca pesada imposible de apartar.

Suspiró y frenó sus pasos en seco. Quizás no estaría de más pedirle disculpas.

Bufó, disgustado. Aquello no le gustaba nada, se ponía nervioso, las palmas de las manos le sudaban y hasta tartamudeaba de vez en cuando. Sin embargo, no tenía otra opción. Era eso o pasar la noche en vela dando vueltas sobre la cama una y otra vez.

Se mordió la lengua, y con brusquedad, dio una vuelta de ciento ochenta grados sobre la punta de los pies, cambiando la dirección de la enfermería por un nuevo rumbo.

No tardó ni cinco minutos en llegar frente a la puerta de la lavandería. Supuso que estaría allí lavando el uniforme. No obstante, se detuvo justo cuando su mano se posó sobre el picaporte. Había escuchado algo extraño. Y, si sus oídos no le engañaban, se trataba de un gemido.

Parpadeó, asombrado. Bien, eso conducía a dos caminos bastante claros: uno, que Neko se sentía tan humillado por lo ocurrido en la clase de arte, que estaba llorando a moco tendido, y dos, que se lo estaba pasando en grande con determinadas partes bajas de su cuerpo.

Shaoran sacudió la cabeza, rogando al cielo de que se tratase de la primera opción. Respiró hondo, y con decisión abrió la puerta de par en par. Fue entonces, cuando contempló algo que ni remotamente había entrado en sus suposiciones.

Sus ojos pardos recorrieron la figura de Neko, que se hallaba de cara a la pared, arqueado contra su voluntad, y silenciado por unas fuertes manos peludas que se entretenían metiendo los dedos en su boca, haciéndole daño. Su espalda descubierta a medias, era recorrida con violencia por los labios de Hitaro Minoru, uno de los chicos más problemáticos del colegio, que dejaba a su paso la suave piel enrojecida e irritada. El chico se quedó un instante en blanco, con las pupilas dilatadas y la boca entreabierta. Pero de pronto, una oleada de horror, rabia y crispación, destrozó su cuerpo por dentro.

Con los labios pegados, soltó un grito que solo hizo eco en su mente, dejándole sordo por momentos.

Cuando quiso ser consciente de sus actos, había llegado junto a la figura de Minoru, y, como una abeja revoloteando alrededor de la miel, se mantenía pegado a él, asestando puñetazos a diestro y siniestro, convirtiendo su feo rostro en una masa sanguinolenta complicada de reconocer como propia de un ser humano.

- ¡Lo vas a matar!- Escuchó decir a Neko, como si se hallase a kilómetros de distancia. Los oídos le zumbaban con un mar de avispas furiosas, atentas a la aparición de su presa, y la sangre corría caliente por sus venas, abrasándolo por dentro. En aquellos instantes, era un tizón al rojo vivo, y aquel maldito chico, la mala hierba que deseaba quemar.

- Shaoran.

Una mano pequeña, delicada, de dedos delgados y tibios, se posaron sobre su muñeca, haciéndole detenerse en seco, como si se le olvidase de pronto lo que estaba haciendo. Desconcertado, dejó caer ambas extremidades y alzó la vista, dejándola quieta durante un instante en las pupilas verdes de Neko. En un momento, con una simple mirada, el incendio que ardía por dentro desapareció tras aquel gesto que cayó como refrescante agua sobre las arrebatadas brasas.

Hitaro Minoru, medio inconsciente, y con la sangre resbalándole a borbotones por ambos lados de la cara, se separó a trompicones de él, y huyó cegado por aquel líquido templado que corría por si rostro, atravesando como un vendaval la puerta entreabierta de la lavandería.

Sakura pestañeó, aún demasiado conmocionada por lo que acababa de suceder. De pronto, sintió como las fuerzas la abandonaban, y ahogando un suspiro, resbaló y cayó al suelo como una marioneta vieja a la que se le cortan los hilos.

Shaoran, no menos agitado, se apresuró a limpiarse la sangre de las manos. Se agachó junto a su compañero, clavando una mirada en él que resultó descomunalmente penetrante.

- ¿Estás bien?- Casi de inmediato se odió así mismo por tener tan poco cerebro como para formular la pregunta del millón.- Perdona. Es evidente que no lo estás.

Sakura no contestó. No desvió la vista, pero no encontró ánimos suficientes para hablar. Si lo hacía, aquella escena que había ocurrido hacía apenas un minuto, tan irreal, se convertiría en una tan verdadera como en aquella que transcurría en esos instantes.

Asintió débilmente con la cabeza, y sin previo aviso, estalló en lágrimas que, derramadas, comenzaron a caer como copiosas gotas de lluvias de sus ojos.

Shaoran respiró hondo, y se acercó más a ella. Titubeando alzó la mano y le apartó con ternura el flequillo de los ojos.

- Dios mío.- Murmuró con voz queda.- Si sólo eres un crío…

La chica no aguantó más. Le dio igual que él le hubiera visto casi desnuda en las duchas, que lo hubiese pillado en mitad de sus forcejeos intestinales, y que se hubiera reído cuando el cubo de pintura se había volcado sobre su cabeza. Se abalanzó a sus brazos, hundiendo su lagrimeante rostro en su pecho. Shaoran tragó saliva, algo incómodo. Que él recordase, nunca se había encontrado en una situación como aquella, recibiendo un gesto tan afectivo por parte de alguien de su mismo sexo, exceptuando a su padre, claro está. No obstante, y tras carraspear un poco, correspondió tímidamente a aquel cálido abrazo con un par de palmaditas amistosas en la espalda.

Se produjo un incómodo silencio en el que ninguno se movió. Sólo Shaoran, al cabo de un par de minutos, lo rompió cuando sus ojos se encontraron con la única lavadora que estaba en movimiento.

- Neko¿tienes otro uniforme?

Sakura se separó entonces. Tenía los ojos hinchados y enrojecidos, con una expresión confusa gobernándolos.

- ¿Qué¿Por qué?

El muchacho se encogió de hombros mientras su brazo se alzaba y señalaba al agua rojiza que rebosaba en la lavadora.

- Creo que no admiten que vayamos de rosa. Aunque si insistes… demostrarías mucha clase.

La muchacha se llevó las manos a la cabeza cuando se dio cuenta de que el uniforme: pantalones, camisa, chaqueta y corbata, se había desteñido y había adoptado un color muy parecido al del helado de fresa.

- Mierda.

* * *

Tomoyo trotaba alegremente entre los magistrales pasillos del colegio de su padre. Le encantaba ese lugar, más incluso que la academia a la que asistía. Allí todo era demasiado color de rosa, lazos y florituras incluidos. Incluso el uniforme se pasaba de… mmm… femenino. Era totalmente blanco, a excepción del almidonado cuello de marinero, cruzado por líneas verticales de color ébano, y un apretado cinturón que ceñía su estrecha cintura. Según su madre, era para acrecentar la virginidad que brotaba de las doncellas de la Tomoeda´s High School femenina.

Pero claro, como todas sabían, aquello no era más que una fachada. La mayoría de las noches un chico del colegio de su padre se colaba en la habitación de alguna de sus compañeras, y los gemidos y los golpes hacían eco en el silencio nocturno. Bueno¿y qué decir de las chicas que en fin… no preferían muchachos con los que pasar la noche?

Sin embargo, en su colegio no sólo había sexo. Más de una vez habían pillado a las alumnas con una botella de tequila, limón y sal en la habitación, o bien, envueltas en una nube intoxicante de marihuana.

A Tomoyo todo aquello le resbalaba. Sabía que las apariencias marcaban su vida, especialmente por haber nacido entre dos personas que tanto las adoraban, aunque ella nunca había seguido ese tipo de camino. De eso podía estar orgullosa.

De pronto, algo golpeó contra su hombro, y ella tuvo que aferrarse al pasamano de la escalera para no caer rodando por ella. Alzó la vista, encontrándose con unas mejillas enrojecidas, coronadas por un par de pupilas verdes que lucían arrepentidas.

Cruzó una penetrante mirada, sin añadir palabra.

- ¡Per… perdón!- Exclamó el chico que había impactado contra ella. Era guapo, con una expresión demasiado aniñada, y algo bajito para su edad. Entre los brazos, llevaba un montón de ropa color rosa chicle.- ¡No te he visto y…!

Tomoyo sonrió y alzó la mano para tranquilizarle.

- No pasa nada. No me has hecho nada.- Dijo.- Tú debes ser Neko Minami¿me equivoco?

El aludido se ruborizó hasta la raíz del pelo, y se apresuró a asentir con torpeza. Extendió vacilante la mano, y la muchacha se la chocó con decisión.

- ¿Cómo sabes mi nombre?- Preguntó en voz baja.

- Bueno, mi padre es el director de este colegio, y tengo la capacidad innata de enterarme al poco de la llegada de nuevos estudiantes. Y más, de chicos tan guapos como tú.- Sin dejar de sonreír con amabilidad, contempló cómo la piel del pobre muchacho enrojecía aún más. Visto de esa forma, parecía un pimiento morrón mal formado.- Yo soy Tomoyo. Estoy interna justo en el edificio de al lado.

- Oh, pues… encan… entantado.- Sakura retrocedió un par de pasos. Se sentía intimidada ante aquella mirada azul.- Bueno, yo me tengo que ir ya… dentro de poco es la hora de la cena y tengo que dejar…-. Calló, estaba hablando demasiado.- Bueno, adiós.

Ella no cambió su alegre expresión. Agitó la mano en señal de despedida.

- _Hasta luego_, Neko.

* * *

Bien, lo había decidido y no había vuelta atrás.

Descolgó la sábana, asegurándose de que quedase bien sujeta. Alzó un extremo, colocándolo frente a su cabeza y respiró hondo. Sabía que si no lo hacía con cuidado, podría hacerse bastante daño. Cerró los ojos y se preparó.

- ¡NOOOO!

La puerta de su dormitorio se abrió de par en par, y tras ella, entraron a toda velocidad una marabunta de chicos que se lanzaron contra su figura, sosteniéndola y alejándola de la sábana blanca que colgaba del techo.

- ¡El suicidio no es la respuesta!- Exclamó Yukito, agarrando las manos de las muchacha con gesto compungido.

Ella pestañeó desconcertada, y paseó su mirada por la expresión angustiada de los muchachos que la rodeaban. Encontró las caras idénticas de los gemelos, las gafas de montura cuadrada de Eriol, el cabello encrespado de Touya, y los grandes ojos chocolate de Shaoran, que estaban demasiado brillantes.

Sacudió la cabeza, cayendo de pronto en la cuenta del motivo de tanto escándalo.

- ¡No pretendía ahorcarme!- Protestó, intentando bajar de los brazos de Yue, que no la soltaba.

Touya frunció el ceño, con desconfianza.

- Oh, claro¿y qué se supone que haces con una sábana enrollada colgando del techo?- Preguntó con sarcasmo.

Sakura suspiró y bajó la mirada, hundiéndola en el suelo.

- Quería escaparme.- Farfulló. Con el dedo índice, señaló la ventana abierta.

Los presentes intercambiaron una silenciosa mirada.

- ¡NOOOO!

- ¡La fuga no es la respuesta!

Shaoran golpeó con el puño cerrado los cogotes de ambos gemelos.

- ¡Yuki, Yue¡¿Queréis callaros!?

Eriol avanzó hacia la chica, y sonriendo con dulzura, le apartó un par de mechones que ocultaban sus ojos bajos. Ella se ruborizó profundamente.

- Sabemos lo que te ha pasado.- Dijo con amabilidad.- Por eso hemos venido a verte.

- ¡Exacto!- Corroboró Touya, con su habitual mueca retorcida.

- Y hemos decidido que a partir de mañana, estarás con nosotros.- Esta vez fue Shaoran el que habló.- No podemos dejarte sólo. No si pretendes escaparte del colegio.

Sakura abrió la boca de par en par, pero no dejó salir ningún sonido de ella. Los contempló con los ojos en blanco, sin poder creerse lo que acababa de escuchar.

- Además, si te pillan, el castigo podría ser memorable…

- ¡Yuki, Yue!

- ¿¡Qué hemos dicho ahora!?

Sakura carraspeó, ordenando a sus cuerdas vocales que se moviesen de una maldita vez.

- Que… queréis decir… que… ¿Queréis ser mis amigos?- Preguntó, sin borrar su pasmada expresión.

La sonrisa candente de Shaoran le hizo entrar en calor.

- ¿Por qué no?

Ella no pudo evitar sonreír también ¡Si al final resultaría que los hombres no eran tan brutos, insensibles, pasotas, pervertidos, imbéciles, bla bla, bla bla… cómo ella creía!

No pudo evitar pensarlo, porque hasta aquel preciso instante se había estado hundiendo en un mar en el que no valía nadar. Pero ahora, le habían lanzado un salvavidas al que poder aferrarse. Un salvavidas de lo más masculino.

**

* * *

**

**Bueno, ahora paso a contestar reviews!**

**Ana****: hola! Bueno, sí que tarde, pero espero que haya valido la pena… y bueno, respecto a que Shaoran sepa lo de Sakura… no estés tan segura de que sea él, el primero en descubrirla. Espero que el capítulo no te haya decepcionado! Besos!**

**MaKaKiSs****: sí, sí, entendiste bien, el tío se lo quería… bueno, creo que todos sabemos lo que quería. Pero bueno, nuestro principe azul acudió a su rescate y quitó al pervertido gay de en medio! Espero que te haya gustado la continuación! Besos!**

**Zeit Himitsu****: buenas! Jaja… lo dejé en ese punto porque soy muy mala xD… y bueno, después de los dos primeras días de horror, ves que por lo menos el final del capítulo da un respiro a la pobre protagonista. Ya era hora xD. Espero que te haya gustado! Muchos besos!**

**Chery Angel Moon****: Hola! Me alegro de que te hayas reído tanto, y sí, no eres la primera que me dice que se parece a Ouran Host Club. Pero bueno, yo creo que tiene claras dieferencias… aunque quizás estas se vean sólo cuando la historia avance un poco más! Jaja! Los gemelos también son de mis preferidos! Me encasnta que sean tan… ambiguos? Espero que el capi te haya gustado! Besos!**

**Shiriko.Sakura****: Hola! Pues sí, Sakura no reacciona precisamente porque es una niña mimada. Quién le iba a decir que se tendría que hacerse pasar por un chico, y encima, que tendría que enfrentarse a un matón gay?? Pobre… ni yo, que no soy tan mojigata como ella, se me daría bien… xD Espero que te haya gustado! Besos!**

**LMUndine****: De verdad estás segura de que lo descubrirá Eriol?? Jaja, prometo que cuando se descubra, lo hará quién menos piensas! Espero que este nuevo capi te haya gustado! Muchos besos!**

**Rocio****: Hola! Estarás contenta de que Shaoran sea el que vaya en su ayuda, no? Y bueno, respecto a lo segundo… ya se sabrá mas adelante! Besos!**

**Iyen kinoli****: Espero que te haya gustado! Besos!**

**Ana: Siento tardar tanto en actualizar, pero espero que la espera(Parece una trabalenguas) haya valido la pena! Muchos besos!**

**Khorih****: Sí, desde luego, el día de la pobre ha sido de todo, menos aburrido. Espero que el capi te haya agradado! Besos!**

**Potters-light****: Al final a Sakura no le ha pasado nada! Pero bueno, eso era de esperar si Shaoran estaba por ahí, no? Muchos besos!**

**Malfoys red-haired lover****: Me alegro de que te esté gustando el fic. Y sí, yo quizás no le hubiera estampado el lienzo, pero sí le hubiese soltado de todo, menos lindo xD! Muchos besos!**

**Dobbina****: Hola! Lo que tiene Sakura es una mala suerte espantosa! Esperemos que depués de que los chicos se ofrecieran a ser amigos, le vaya un poco mejor ! Besos!**

**Esmeraldy****: Espero que este capi te haya gustado también! Besos!**

**Maryli****: Hola! Vaya… de verdad que pensabas hacer uno parecido? Bueno, pues si lo publicas ya tendrás una lectora! Será interesante leer una historia paralela! Gracias por los ánimos, y muchos a ti también! Muchos besos!**

**Chocolate-con-menta****: Hola! Aunque sea un review relámpago, te llevas el premio por ser el más largo! Sí hija, yo estoy en la misma situación de Sakura, y te aseguro que vería todo de una forma completamente diferente! Pero en fin, la he puesto mojigata xD. Jaja, me alegro de que te gusten los gemelos, están haciendo furor. Pero la verdad es que yo también les tengo mucho cariño. Y bueno, al final Sakura no se defendie arreando una patada en la entrepierna al medio-violador-gay-horroroso-con-cara-de-trol, pero bueno, Shaoran va a salvarla en plan príncipe azul! Espero que este capítulo también te haya gustado, y dejes otros de tus reviews que tanto me animan! Muchos besos!**

**TaKaA****: Hola! De verdad que los gemelos te recuerdan a los Weasley? Jajja, bueno, la verdad es que muchos gemelos tienen en común la vena graciosilla, por lo menos, los que yo he conocido! Aunque de todas formas, no creo que Fred y George sean tan… raritos y ambiguos como los Tsukisime xD. Jaja, y sí, Shaoran siempre resultará irresistible! Aunque sería interesante ver su cara en mitad de un ataque de diarrea xD! Jaja, bueno, te habrás tranquilizado ya, porque el gordo no le hace nada… aunque está a punto! Pobrcilla Sakura! A ver si apartir de ahora le van mejor las cosas… Muchos besos!**

**Xupameunpie****: Hellooooooooooooooooooo! Sí bueno, lo de la coimpresa usada es pasarse un poco, y más ella que es una chica y tan mojigata xD. Jajaja, y bueno, sí, mas o menos aparece Li con el TACHAN TACHAN de fondo xD. Bss a ti tamb kerida xD!**

**Chise Maxwell****: Hola! Jajaj, tu también te acuerdas de ouran host club.. en fin, espero que a medida que avance la historia, la gente no siga dienciendo eso xD. Me alegro de que te gusten tanto los gemelos y Eriol, también son de mis preferidos (Creo que todos lo son xD) espero que te haya gustado el capi! Besos!**

**Coptesita****: Hola! Jajaja, pues mira, lo de las clases de kárate es muy buena idea. Sí que me has dado una muy buena xD! Y en fin… de verdad que su apellido significa cuevas? Yo creía que significada sur xD! Bueno, espero que el capi no te haya disgustado! Besos!**

**Danny1989****: me alegro de que te guste tanto el fic! Me alabas! Muchos besos!**

**Oo-Lady Scorpio-oO****: Me alegro de haber conseguido una lectora fija! Y bueno, a ver si el capítulo que has leído te gusta tanto como lo anterior! Muchos besos!**

**Sailorsara****: Hola! Jajaja, no sé ya cuantas personas me han dicho que se parece al host club… en fin, repito, ojalá a medida que avance la historia deje de parecerse tanto xD, aunque yo no lo veo tanto parecido, pero bueno xD. Muchos besos! Espero que te haya gustado el capi! **

**Tinavb****: Holaaa! Pues no, lo cierto es que la idea se me vino tras ver el cartel de una peli que trataba de una chica que se metía a posta en un colegio de chicos. Está pendiente de que la vea. Pero de todas formas, espero que te siga gustando el fic! besos!**

**Y bueno, hasta aquí por hoy. Espero que tengáis paciencia hasta que llegue el próximo capítulo, porque llegará lleno de sorpresas, y todas de la mano de Tomoyo Daidouji!! Esta chica no será la única que traerá de cabeza a Sakura! Pobrecita, ahora que ya tenía suficiente con los chicos, y ahora… chicas!!**

**Muchos besos!!!**


	4. Ellos y ellas

**Hola! Después de tanto tiempo, volví! Y bueno, lo hago poco antes de empezar de nuevo el colegio… dentro de nada ya estamos a diecisiete de Septiembre, y los estudios quitarán tiempo para escribir… Así que este capítulo está dedicado a todos los estudiantes que quieren que el verano se alargue un poco más!**

**Besos y a leer!**

* * *

**Capítulo 4**

**Ellos y ellas**

Se dio la vuelta por décima vez frente al espejo. Sí, definitivamente tenía un problema. Y uno _muy_ grave.

Resopló e intentó encorvarse aún más, haciendo que la camisa le quedase aun más suelta de lo que le sentaba realmente. Pero nada, aquellas malditas protuberancias seguían ahí, erguidas con indolencia, retándole a esconderlas.

- Vosotras lo habéis querido…

Sakura tiró aún más de a venda que le envolvía el pecho. Se quedó sin respiración, pero consiguió lo que quería. Intentó inspirar hondo, pero al ver que no podía dio la empresa como imposible y se dio la vuelta para colocarse la chaqueta del uniforme.

Desde el día en que había ingresado en la Tomoeda´s High School, a su querido pecho le había dado por crecer todo lo que no lo había hecho desde que había comenzado la adolescencia. No es que tuviese ahí dos Himalayas bien erguidos, pero cada vez le resultaban más difíciles de ocultar.

Agarró de mala gana la mochila y se la colocó en el hombro. De un manotazo, se apartó el flequillo de los ojos. Caminó arrastrando los pies en dirección a la puerta. Estaba cansada. Había pasado toda la noche en vela intentando repasar los ejercicios de matemáticas que entraban en el examen de aquella mañana, y se caía de sueño. Después de tanto esfuerzo, en su cabeza se había borrado todo rastro de fórmulas y operaciones. Sólo había sitio para el deseo de que llegase la noche y pudiese caer en la cama y dormir todo lo que se le antojase hasta el día siguiente. Menos mal que ya era viernes.

Bostezó ruidosamente mientras levantaba la mano para posarla sobre el picaporte.

Ojalá fuese ése un día tranqui…

PLAF!

- ¡NEKITOOOOOOOOO!

PLAF!

- ¿¡QUERÉIS DEJAR DE COMPORTAROS COMO SI FUERA VUESTRA MASCOTA?!

- ¡Pero es que es tan monooo!

- ¡Vamos, Shaorancito, no te enfades¿Has visto la carita que tiene de recién despierto?

- ¡Si hiciese una peli porno le pagarían millones!

- ¡Es tan…!

- ¿¡QUERÉIS LEVANTAROS¡LO ESTÁIS ASFIXIANDO!

Sakura boqueó cuando los brazos de los gemelos Tsukishiro dejaron de apretar su garganta. Se incorporó a duras penas, roja por la vergüenza y por la falta de aire. La chaqueta le colgaba de un solo hombro, y la corbata obligatoria había ido a parar sobre el pabellón de su oreja. Sonrió con fragilidad.

- Bue… Buenos días…

Esquivó sin mucho éxito las caricias con la que lo saludaron Yuki y Yue, y clavó su mirada verde en la expresión exasperada de Shaoran, que apostado en el marco de la puerta, negaba lentamente con la cabeza. A su espalda, Eriol la saludó con su estática sonrisa perfecta. También Yamasaki estaba allí, saludándola exageradamente con la mano.

- Perdónalos.- Dijo él, casi con desesperación.- Tienden a perder la razón cuando están en frente de alguien que parece aniñado.

Sakura esbozó una media sonrisa. No hacía falta que se lo dijera. Llevaba ya casi un mes en su grupo, y había tenido que soportar los amagos de homosexualidad de los gemelos vez sí y vez también. Resultaba algo incómodo, pero acababa riéndose cuando Shaoran perdía los estribos y se lanzaba contra ellos, despertando una de las innumerables peleas que formaban a lo largo del día y en las que ni ella, ni Eriol, solían tomar parte.

Los gemelos soltaron una risita afectada y se volvieron hacia el muchacho de ojos marrones, que palideció súbitamente cuando avistó el brillo peligroso en las pupilas de los dos chicos idénticos. Retrocedió.

- ¡Ay!- Suspiró Yue con dramatismo, alzando sus brillantes ojos azules al techo.- ¡Shaorancito!

- ¿Te has puesto celoso?- Yuki esbozó una brillante sonrisa mientras alzaba el pulgar y se lo relamía con coquetería.

El pobre aludido comenzó a sudar a chorros. Sabía lo que se le venía encima.

- ¡No digáis tonterías!-Exclamó, fingiendo serenidad.- ¡Y no me llaméis así¡Sabéis que no me gusta!

Los gemelos rieron, y trotando alegremente, se acercaron a él, colgándose de sus brazos. Pegaron sus caras a la del chico, que hizo un mueca, incómodo. Al unísono, le lanzaron una mirada pícara a Sakura, que tragó saliva.

- Lo que ocurre es que recuerda los viejos tiempos.- Comentó Yue, encogiéndose de hombros.- ¿Verdad, hermanito?

- Claro.- Corroboró Yuki con una sonrisita peligrosa.- Aunque no lo creas, Nekito, detrás de este cuerpo de hombretón se escondía un niño tan dulce como tú.

La cara de Shaoran se puso al rojo vivo. Casi salía humo por sus oídos.

- Callaos…-. Farfulló.

- Nosotros lo conocimos cuando parecía el lolicon de nuestros sueños ¿Recuerdas ese día, Yue?

- Fue el mejor de mi vida. Jamás olvidaré cómo me miraron estos grandes ojos almendrados, tan llenos de inocencia y ternura…-. Sakura no pudo evitar una pequeña carcajada por lo bajo. La cara del pobre objeto de toda aquella conversación parecía una manzana madura.

- Pero claro, ocurrió lo inevitable…-. Siseó Yue, poniéndose serio súbitamente.

- ¿Qué pasó?- Preguntó entonces Eriol, que había inclinado la cabeza con curiosidad.

- ¡Joder, no metas tú cizaña!- Gimió Shaoran, lanzándole una mirada asesina.

Los gemelos alzaron los brazos, levantando un poco al chico. Sus ojos comenzaron a brillar tanto, que la muchacha pensó que se pondrían a llorar de un momento a otro. Se clavaron los dedos en la piel de sus mejillas. Parecía que se les había muerto alguien querido.

- Fue tan rápido que pareció una metamorfosis…

- Todo comenzó una noche con un sueño húmedo…

- Una semilla blanca salió de él…

- Y las hormonas se desataron…

- Y entonces, ocurrió algo fatal…

- Pero beneficioso, al fin y al cabo…

- Comenzó a…

- Desarrollarse…

- Y nuestro querido lolicon…

- Se transformó en un hombre…

- ¡Hecho…!

- ¡… y derecho!

CHAS!

A la vez, y en perfecta coordinación, alzaron las manos y palmearon la entrepierna de Shaoran.

Eriol meneó la cabeza y Sakura bajó la mirada al suelo, encendida hasta las orejas.

- ¡YO OS MATOOOO!

Sí, ese viernes iba a resultar seguro un día de lo más tranquilo.

Y una mierda.

* * *

- ¡Por fin!- Exclamó la chica sin poder contenerse, arrojándose de espaldas sobre la fresca hierba.- ¡Pensé que iba a morir en ese examen!

Touya se sentó a su lado y le lanzó una mirada burlona.

- ¿Tú¡Pero si acabaste entregando en la primera media hora!

Sakura lo fulminó con la mirada, pero él, tras corresponderle con una mueca ladina, se volvió hacia Shaoran, que con los codos apoyados sobre el suelo y la cabeza alzada en dirección al cielo, parecía el dios Adonis en pleno éxtasis. La muchacha se ruborizó y apartó la mirada. ¿En qué estaba pensando?

- ¿Y tú cómo hasta tardado tanto en entregar?- Preguntó el muchacho moreno, frunciendo levemente el entrecejo.- ¿Qué hacías? Porque la verdad, si el cabrón de Terada ha puesto preguntas escritas en forma de acrónimo, no las he visto…

- Estaría escribiendo en los márgenes.- Comentó Eriol, levantando por momentos la mirada del libro que leía.

Shaoran suspiró, hastiado.

- No digáis tonterías ¿Qué voy a estar haciendo?- Preguntó con sarcasmo.- Pues contestar las preguntas.

Los gemelos se sonrieron.

- Y dejar sin papel…

- … Al resto del planeta.

El muchacho bufó.

- No empecéis.- Les chistó.

Touya chascó la lengua y se recostó junto a Sakura, que había cerrado los ojos para relajarse.

- Por lo menos, está lo de esta noche.

La chica pestañeó.

- ¿Lo de esta noche?

Shaoran se incorporó y suspiró, sacudiendo con la mano las briznas de hierba que se habían adherido a su cabellera cobriza. Clavó sus pupilas en las de Sakura.

- Es verdad, no te lo dijimos.- Se llevó una mano al bolsillo y extrajo una pequeña invitación doblada cuidadosamente. Se la tendió a la chica con gesto paciente.

Ella alzó la mano y la tomó. Sin querer, rozó los dedos de Shaoran, que se estremecieron ante aquel inesperado roce. Eran inusualmente cálidos, y suaves. Sakura se sonrojó y se apresuró a apartar la extremidad.

Contempló con curiosidad la pequeña cartulina rectangular y de color rosa chillón que tenía entre manos. Arrugó la nariz y la acercó a la tarjeta, olisqueándola.

- Huele… raro.- Declaró, apartándose con rapidez.

Yamasaki, que hasta entones se había mantenido en un distraído silencio, se volvió hacia ella con una sonrisa divertida pendiendo de sus labios.

- Es el afrodisíaco de Meiling.- Explicó.- No sé cómo lo hará, pero oí decir que tenía algo de… ¿era vello púbico?

Sakura ahogó una exclamación y dejó que la invitación cayese al suelo. Con una mueca de asco, leyó las floreadas letras que se encontraban plasmadas en aquel asqueroso papelito.

_¡Hello my darlings¿Qué tal, my only__ Sha-Sha? __¿Sabes cuánto te hecho de menos¡Estoy deseando verte de nuevo¡Te tengo que enseñar mi nuevo tipo de depilación en el…¡Ops¡Perdón¡No penséis mal, chicos! _

La chica arqueó las cejas, marcando aún más su expresión ¿Qué no pensasen mal¡Pero si cada frase estaba repleta de una mal escondida obscenidad que resultaba hasta vergonzante! Cuánta fresca había por ahí suelta… ¿Y quién diablos sería Sha-Sha? Suspiró y volvió a inclinarse sobre la nota.

_Como la madre de Tomoyo tiene que irse este fin de semana a un congreso en no sé donde, y l__as chicas y yo hemos pensado realizar este viernes una fiesta privada de bienvenida a ése tal Neko Minami…_

Sakura abrió los ojos de par en par, pasmada.

_Habrá lo de siempre: comida, alcohol, música y ¡esos jueguecitos que tanto os gustan! _

_Os esperamos en mi cuarto. No faltéis ¡Muchos kisses dulces! __¡Bye-bye, sweet-hearts! Meiling. _

Le devolvió la tarjeta a Shaoran con rapidez.

- No voy a ir.- Dijo, tajante.

Todos clavaron su mirada en ella. Los gemelos se llevaron las manos a la cabeza y ahogaron un gemido que sonó algo extraño.

- ¡¿Qué?!

- ¿Por qué?- Le preguntó Yamasaki, frunciendo el ceño.- Siempre nos lo pasamos muy bien.

- Por eso mismo.- Replicó Sakura con los dientes apretados.- A mí… no se me da muy bien tratar con las chicas.- Fue la mejor excusa que se le ocurrió.- Me pongo nervioso y digo tantas tonterías que las espanto.- Intentó sonar convincente.

Sus amigos intercambiaron una mirada incrédula.

- ¡Anda ya!

- ¡No vas a poder escaquearte!

- Además, la misma invitación lo decía.

- ¡Es _tu_ fiesta de bienvenida!

La muchacha se llevó las manos a la cabeza con desesperación. Pero de pronto, algo brilló con fuerza en su cerebro y sonrió de lado a lado, satisfecha de su propia inteligencia.

- Me encantaría, pero…-. Hubo un matiz malicioso en la forma en que se curvaron sus labios.- No tengo nada decente que ponerme.

En aquel instante, los gemelos saltaron hacia él, abrazándolo con fuerza.

- ¡Por eso no te preocupes!- Exclamó Yue, restregando su mejilla contra la de ella.

Yuki asintió con la cabeza.

- ¡Ya nos ocupamos nosotros!

* * *

No era buena idea. No era buena idea. ¡No _podía_ ser buena idea!

A hurtadillas, rodeada de sus compañeros y de la oscuridad, embutida en aquellos vaqueros ajustados que marcaban su delgadez, y que según los gemelos, le hacía un culo impresionante, y bajo aquella sudadera esmeralda que remarcaba sus grandes ojos verdes, se torturaba en silencio, recriminándose a sí misma la estupidez que había cometido en seguir a aquellos chicos a esa especie de fiesta nocturna que imaginaba como una orgía bullente de sexo, drogas y rock and roll.

Se detuvieron al pie de la fachada de un enorme edificio antiguo, tan magnífico y grandioso como el Tomoeda´s High School.

Yamasaki se agachó, agarró un par de piedrecitas y las lanzó contra la ventana del segundo piso. Le faltó poco para romper el cristal. Dos segundos después se abrió de par en par, dejando ver tras ella la amplia cabellera oscura de alguien que le resultó conocido a Sakura.

Entornó la mirada, intentando recordar. ¿Aquella no era esa tal Tomoyo que se le había presentado el día en que ocurrió el incidente de la lavandería?

Tragó saliva. Aquello no le preció un buen augurio.

- ¡Ah¡Hola!- Saludó alegremente.- Esperad un momento, ahora vuelvo con la sábana

La chica frunció el ceño. ¿La sábana?

En aquel instante, una blanda cuerda cayó desde la ventana, frente a los ojos de los chicos. Sakura palideció cuando vio a Touya acercarse y subir por ella sin más ayuda que sus pies y manos.

Bien, ahora si que tenía un problema.

- ¿Neko?- La voz de Shaoran la sobresaltó. Se dio la vuelta, nerviosa.- ¿A qué viene esa cara?

Ella bajó la mirada, ruborizándose intensamente.

- Es… es que yo…-. Miró de reojo la sábana por la que trepaban sus amigos.- No tengo fuerza para… ya sabes…

El chico frunció el ceño, y casi de inmediato, esbozó una franca sonrisa que la deslumbró. Se encogió de hombros.

- Oh, vamos. No tienes por qué preocuparte.- Le dijo, sin dejar de sonreír. Se dio la vuelta y se inclinó en dirección a ella, extendiendo sus brazos. Sakura no pudo evitar posar su mirada en aquel trasero tan bien puesto. Dios, era el mejor que había visto en toda su vida.- Sube a mi espalda. Yo te llevaré.

Ella retrocedió mientras sentía cómo los colores comenzaban a treparle desde el estómago hasta la cara, poniéndosela tipo tetera al rojo vivo.

El chico se echó a reír y le revolvió el pelo, no haciendo más que incrementar el calor de las mejillas de Sakura. Ella se preguntó que pasaría si la noche seguía así. Tenía la piel tan caliente, que estaba segura de que podía encender fuego con ella.

- No te preocupes.- Le dijo, guiñándole un ojo con picardía.- No soy tan ambiguo con los gemelos.- Alzó la mano y se puso súbitamente serio, como si fuera a formular el juramento mas importante de toda su vida.- Prometo que no te voy a manosear.

- Pues vaya…-. Musitó con debilidad, acercándose un poco a él.- Es un alivio.

Se echó sobre la espalda de Shaoran, abrazando el torso del muchacho con sus piernas y el cuello con sus brazos. Cerró los ojos, muerta de vergüenza, y apoyó la cara en su hombro. Sentía la calidez que emanaba el cuerpo del chico, y era abrasadora.

Se sorprendió que él pudiese con ella. Bueno, era verdad que al pobre le estaba costando la misma vida, y que los comentarios de ánimo de los gemelos, ya en el segundo piso, no hacían más que ralentizar la marcha, pero Shaoran seguía subiendo, con las venas y las arterias talladas en su piel y gotas de sudor humedeciéndole la piel.

Cuando llegaron por fin arriba, el chico se dejó caer al suelo, jadeando ruidosamente. Sakura a su lado, le sonrió con gratitud. La verdad es que aquella mueca se pasó un poco, porque los músculos se quejaron de tanto estiramiento.

- Gracias.- Dijo, sintiendo aún las mejillas ardiendo. Ahora se había sumado un titilar parpadeante en sus pupilas.

Shaoran, sin resuello, asintió con la cabeza, respondiendo con otra de sus dulces sonrisas.

Hubo un instante en el que se mantuvieron muy quietos, contemplándose mutuamente en silencio, sin apartar la mirada. Sakura reprimió un suspiro placentero. Aunque sus ojos fuesen castaños, resultaban extremadamente fascinantes. Entre sus iris podía encontrar matices cobrizos y dorados, que brillaban con un corcoveo que los hacía resaltar entre aquel color madera. Dios¿por qué sentía aquel hormigueo recorriendo su cuerpo, poniendo patas arriba todo lo que encontraba a su paso?

Durante un momento que consideró estúpido, deseó que el tiempo se detuviera. Pero sólo durante un instante.

El mundo, por desgracia, no iba a pararse sólo por que lo pidiese ella.

- ¡Ohhh!

- ¿¡Éste es Neko?!

- ¡Madre mía¡Si es más mono de lo que decía Tomoyo!

- ¡A ver¡Dejadme paso, quiero verlo mejor!

Sakura despegó con un gruñido los ojos de la mirada parda del chico, para fijarla en la horda de adolescentes en plena guerra de hormonas que lo contemplaban con una mirada hambrienta, casi lujuriosa.

Glups.

De inmediato se lanzaron contra ella, sujetándola de los brazos y levantándola con una impetuosidad que la asustó un poco. Era un total de seis chicas, contando con Tomoyo. La verdad es que todas conseguían sobrepasar el adjetivo "mona", sobre todo la más alta y esbelta de todas ellas, una chica de rasgos afilados e impresionante melena negro azabache, que corría libre por su espalda hasta morir algo más debajo de sus caderas. Parecía una auténtica modelo.

- ¡Yo soy Rika!- Dijo la que más cerca estaba de ella, una muchachita bajita, con una carita angelical y el pelo recortado en una melena repleta de bucles.

- ¡Y yo soy Nakuru!- Se presentó una asombrosamente alta y de una melena castaña con un par de trenzas que le sobrepasaba los hombros.

- ¡Nosotras Chiharu y Naoko!- Exclamaron otra dos, la primera con un par de trenzas colgando de ambos lados de su cabeza, y la segunda, con unas gafas redondas que le daban aspecto de intelectual.

- Yo soy Meiling.

Sakura frunció levemente el ceño al escuchar ese nombre. Giró la vista para encontrarse a la muchacha de cabello negro y rasgos afilados. Desde el principio no le cayó bien. Le pareció que iba demasiado maquillada y con tanto brillo en los labios como para deslumbrar a cualquiera. Demasiado superficial a su juicio.

- Me alegro mucho de haberte conocido.- Dijo amistosamente, ladeando un poco la cabeza.- Vamos ahora al cuarto ¡Tenemos un montón de bebida y comida esperando!

Se dio la vuelta, ondeando su impresionante melena con exageración. Su mirada azabache se clavó en Shaoran, que le sonrió con una picardía que calentó el ambiente.

- ¿Vamos Sha-Sha?

El ceño de Sakura se marcó aún más. Sí, definitivamente. Esa chica no le gustaba nada.

* * *

- ¿Quieres otro vaso más, Nekito?- Le preguntó Nakuru con una sonrisa meliflua y las mejillas sonrosadas, ofreciéndole otra explosiva mezcla de Whisky y cola, el sexto ya.

-_ Trrrae_.- Respondió Sakura, extendiendo un brazo que se balanceaba de un lado a otro a merced de algo que no controlaba ella.

No obstante, Eriol, que era el único que no había bebido, extendió la mano y apartó el vaso con amabilidad. No fue tarea fácil. Tenía a Tomoyo sentada a horcajadas suya y cantándole en el oído a grito pelado una canción que no era capaz de reconocer.

- Creo que ya has bebido, suficiente.- Comentó, sonriendo a la enojada Sakura, que se afanaba en coger con torpeza lo que le habían quitado.- Créeme, no es muy agradable vomitar.

_Y SOY REBELDE, CUANDO NO SIGO A LOS DEMÁS__…_La voz de Tomoyo resultaba asombrosamente desafinada, ronca, muy alejada a su dulce tono que utilizaba en las representaciones de la coral.

- ¡Pero si está muy bien!- Protestó Nakuru, que había resultado ser una versión femenina de los gemelos Tsukishiro, sólo que ahora, resultaba mucho más peligroso al tratarse de una chica.- ¿Verdad, Nekito¿Cómo estás?

_Y SOY REBELDE, CUANDO TE QUIERO HASTA RABIAR…_Cada vez, el timbre agudo de la chica resultaba de lo más insoportable, y Eriol tuvo que apartarse un poco para no quedarse sordo de por vida.

Sakura la miró con la boca entreabierta y la mirada desenfocada, sonriendo de oreja a oreja.

_- Perffff__etamente…_

- Por supuesto.-. No obstante, el vaso se lo quedó el chico de gafas.

Pero Sakura no era la que peor se encontraba. Bueno, era verdad que no había bebido en su vida a excepción del champaña que solía tomar con sus padres por Navidad, pero eso no era excusa para el suicidio que había cometido de beberse en menos de dos horas entre pecho y espalda seis vasos de alcohol bien cargado, y por lo que ahora estaba flotando en una nube de lo más agradable. No obstante, los gemelos habían bebido algo más que ella, y en ese momento, parecían divertirse ellos dos solos sin necesidad de compañía femenina. Estaban mas cariñosos que de costumbre. Yamasaki, echado sobre las piernas de Chiharu, hablaba en susurros con las mejillas bien rojas y los ojos no menos encarnados por culpa de la bebida. Touya estaba con Rika en una esquina, besándose y abrazándose con tanta ansiedad, que no se podía distinguir quién era uno y quién era otro. Shaoran, algo ruborizado, estaba sentado en una de las sillas con Meiling apoyada en su regazo, rodeándole el cuello con los brazos.

- ¡Bueno! Chicos…- Naoko, con un vaso de alcohol en la mano, gritó para hacerse oír por encima de los gritos, las conversaciones, las risas, y la canción desafinada de Tomoyo.- ¡Chicos!

Los aludidos por fin se volvieron hacia ella, con el ceño ligeramente fruncido por la interrupción.

- ¿No es hora ya para comenzar con nuestro juego?- Preguntó con una arraigada coquetería.

Todos excepto Sakura, que intentaba alcanzar el vaso que le había quitado Eriol, saltaron en vítores y silbidos. No tardaron de dejar lo que estaban haciendo para ponerse en círculo con una curiosa sonrisa brillando en sus caras.

Meiling fue la única que se quedó de pie y en medio.

- Bueno, como Nekito es nuestro invitado de honor, explicaremos cómo es el juego.- Dijo con teatralidad, arrancando una mueca retorcida de los labios de Sakura.- Se llama "La Cuchara" Y es bastante sencillo de entender. Lo único que hay que hacer es cerrar los ojos, y uno de nosotros, con esto…-. Alzó una cucharilla de metal que llevaba escondida entre los dedos.- Elegirá a otra persona. Puede ser chico o chica, sin que importe el sexo del que sea.- Un brillo alegre titiló en las pupilas de los gemelos.- Después, y tras decidir el resto de nosotros el lugar indicado. La persona elegida tendrá que untarse… esto…-. Levantó la otra mano, mostrando un tarro de nata. Algunos soltaron un par de gritos ahogados.- Y el otro, o la otra, deberá quitárselo sin utilizar las manos.- Sakura la contempló con desconcierto.- Me explico.- Meiling se inclinó cerca de Shaoran, y dejando asomar su rosada lengua entre los labios, lamió parte de la mejilla del chico. Hubo aplausos y silbidos, y Sakura sintió instintos asesinos como no había notado en su vida.- Bien, entonces… ¿Quién empieza?

**

* * *

**

**En segundo lugar, aclarar. La canción que canta Tomoyo, sí, es la de REBELDE de RBD. No me preguntéis por qué la canta, la gente borracha actúa sin pensar xD. **

**Y bueno, quiero hacer una aclaración para los fans de Meiling. No me odiéis por ponerla como la típica chica ligerita de cascos y escandalosa, pero me pareció que ella era la que mejor encajaba con ese papel. No me matéis, por favor xD.**

**Ahora, paso a contestar los reviews!!**

**

* * *

**: Hola! No, no te suicides xD! Aquí está la continuación, espero que te haya gustado! Besos! 

**Potters-light**: Buenas! Espero que este capítulo te haya aclarado, y que te haya gustado! Besos!

**Ana**: Hola! Bueno, tardé tanto en actualizar porque estuve de vacaciones y sin ordenador, pero bueno, me alegro de que te haya gustado el capi!! Bueno, respecto a lo de Tomoyo y Touya es buena idea, pero ya se verá más adelante qué pasará con estos dos… también te digo que no todos van a acabar con pareja. Y sí xD, era un chico el que estaba intentando violar a Sakura. Era un homosexual! Y bueno, ojalá que el capítulo te haya gustado! Intentaré actualizar más a menudo! Muchos besos!

**Juchiz**: Hola! Me alegro mucho que te haya gustado el fic, aunque creo que exageras con eso de que es de los mejorcito de fanfiction… hay verdaderas obras maestras, de verdad! Muchos besos!

**Sayra Silverwolf**: Me alegro de que te guste tanto!!! Espero que este capítulo no te haya defraudado! Besos!

**LoReNiSH**: Hola! A ver, te explico: Se sobreentiende que Sakura quiere escapar porque está harta de su mala suerte y lo mal que lo está pasando(La verdad, yo también lo haría xD) y el tío que estaba con ella en la lavandería era homosexual, y claro, como Neko era tan mono, pues lo quiso violar. Pero al final llegó Shaoran al rescate! Espero que te haya gustado tamb este capítulo! Besos!

**Rosh Bernal**: Y yo me alegro de que tu seas de mis nuevos lectores! Muchos besos!

**Oo-Lady Scorpio-oO**: Hola! Pues ya habrás visto que cada vez es más complicado que oculte esas cositas que las niñas tienen y los chicos no xD. Y bueno, ella no tiene intención de decírselo x ahora…. Qué pasará xD? Muchos besos!

**Rocio**: Buenas! Yo también me tiraría al agua xD. Y bueno, te digo que de parte de Tomoyo no va esperarse eso a lo que te refieres, pero recuerda que hay más chicas… Ya verás en el siguiente capítulo! Besos!

**Angelica**: Me alegro de que te guste tanto, y espero que este capítulo también! Besos!

**Ana Clara**: Gracias por la aclaración ! Wowww! Cuantas preguntas! Bien, entiéndeme que no puedo contestarte a todas, porque si no la expectación se iría a la porra, pero te contesto algunas: Habrá en alguna ocasión en el que Shaoran se sintió rival en el amor, aunque Sakura no quiere nada con Meiling xD. Y ya ves que sí, que las chicas se han sentido atraídas por el, sobre todo Nakuru… jejej, te dejo con la intriga! Hasta el próximo capítulo! Besos!

**Tinavb**: Espero que este capítulo te haya gustado! Muchos besos!

**Shiriko.Sakura**: Hola! Me alegro de que te hayas reído tanto con el final del capítulo! Pero no te equivoques, a Tomoyo no le gusta Sakura, ya verás a quién le gusta ella. Y tampoco el director le va a decir a su hija que Sakura es una mujer! Le estaría chafando el plan que tanto le ha costado fingir a la pobre chica! Espero haberte aclarado algunas cosas! Besos!

**Malfoys red-haired lover**: Hola! Me hace muy feliz que digas que te gusta tanto la nueva Sakura, algo más repipi e ingenua! De verdad que me alegra! Y no te equivocas, la historia va para largo, espero que eso no sea un problema! Muchos besos!

**Margara**: Hola! Me alegro de que te esté gustando tanto! Espero que este capítulo también! Besos!

**Undine/LMUndine**: Hola! Bueno, ya no queda tanto para que se averigüe la verdadera Sakura, y respecto a quién la descubre… será una sorpresa! Ya verás que Sakura comienza a sentir una ligera atracción hacia Shaoran… no? Muchos besos!

**Luna-Box**: Hola! Bueno, ya sé que mis capítulos no son muy largos, pero la verdad es que prefiero hacerlos así para actualizar con más regularidad. Tardo casi un mes en actualizar con 7 o 8 pags de Word, imagina lo que tardaría si los capítulos tuviesen 15… xD! Espero que este capítulo también te haya gustado! Besos!

**Tamara**: Hola! Sí, no te equivocas, me pareció que la escena esa de Mulan le iría bastante bien al fic, y por eso la cogí prestada ! Y bueno, como ya he dicho, ya no queda demasiado para que se descubra que Sakura es una chica! Besos!

**Zeit Himitsu**: Buenas! Ya queda menos para que se sepa el secreto de Sakura… y la verdad es que todos creéis que la descubrirán Eriol o Tomoyo… ya verás, ya verás quién es xD! Y bueno, ya te habrás dado cuenta que esté con ellos o no, los líos siempre la van a acompañar de por vida xD! Espero que te haya gustado el capítulo! Besos!

**Danny1989**: Hola! Me alegro de que te hayan gustado tanto los gemelos! Creo que son los más queridos del fic! Y bueno, ya verás como Tomoyo va cogiendo relevancia en el fic, te aseguró que la tendrá! Espero que este capítulo te haya gustado tamb! Muchos besos!

**Chocolate-con-menta**: Hola! Bueno, siento que te haya parecido corto, pero la verdad es que me gusta escribirlos así xD. Y bueno, tus ansias yaoi puede que se vean recompensadas en el prox capítulo, yo solo digo eso… xD. Yo también hubiese dejado que Shaoran pateara al pervertido ese de la lavandería, pero no puedo evitar que Sakura conserve su naturaleza y dulce y buena de la serie, es algo que siempre ligaré a ella. Me cuesta verla de otra forma xD. Jajaja, yo siempre menciono a Eriol en mis reviews, y tú siempre a Shaoran. Y bueno, respecto al SS, ya habrás visto que a Sakura le está empezando a atraer un pco, no? Pero si vamos allá, también te habrás dado cuenta que, desde casi el principio, Shaoran ha estado preocupándose MUCHO de ella (Te imagino leyendo en la escena en que le dice a Sakura que él la carga a la espalda xD) Asó que bueno, ya lo verás más claramente en el siguiente capítulo. Y respecto a otras parejas yaao, ya verás, ya verás xD! Has acertado en pleno con Tomoyo, la puse como hija de Clow Redd, aparte con el físico, que son clavados, por su forma de ser xD. Pero bueno, ya te digo que Tomoyo no va a ir detrás de Sakura, pero eso no significa que ninguna chica lo haga… Ojalá te haya gustado este capítulo! Besos!!

**Coptesita**: Holaaa! Aaay, perdona el fallo xD! Como no soy chilena me pierdo con ese tipo de expresiones xD! Espero que este capi tamb te haya gustado! Muchos besos!

**TaKaA**: Hola! Jaja, ya verás los problemas que tiene Shaoran con eso de sentirse gay… xD! Y bueno, ya habrás leído que por mucho grupo en el que esté, las situaciuones embarazosas las atrae como un imán xD! Muchos besos!

**Dobbina**: Hola! Me gusta cortar en mitad de la intriga, así que no me mates como he dejado el capítulo hoyxD! Jajaja, ya verás lo que pasará con Shaoran más adelante!! Besos!

**Cherry Angel Moon**: Hola! De nuevo, piropo para los gemelos! Estaría muy orgullosos si supieran cuanto les gustáis xD! Y sí, ojala Shaoran fuese real… creo que es algo que a todas nos gustaría! Hasta el próximo capítulo! Besos!

**Xupameunpie**: Holaaa! Sí ya se que ha quedado corto xD, pero yo los hago asii xDxD!! Y nooo, a Tomoyo no le gusta Sakura, lo que pasa es que esta niña es un poquito ambigua y hay que entenderla! Jajaja, me ha gustado eso de Shaoran más guay ke un ocho tumbao xDxD!! A ver si este capítulo te gusta! Besos!

**Nani**: Hola! Espero que este capítulo también te haya gustado! Besos!

**Danioska**: Hola! Me alegro de que te parezca tan bien todo!! Y bueno, respecto a quién descubrirá a Sakura… ya queda menos, pero no desvelaré quién es!! Jajaja, yo también soy bastante susceptible con el pelo, pero entiéndeme, no podía dejarla entrar en un colegio de chicos con semejante melenón xD!! Ya te ha agregado al MSN, pero te aviso de que me conecto muy pocoxD. A ver si un día hablamos! Muchos besos!

**Katelau**: Me alegro de que te haya convencido, de verdad ! Jajaja, a mí tambien me dejarían así O.o las cosas que hacen los gemelos xD! Y bueno, no se hablá de Okiro (El del intento de violación) Pero se sobreentiende que lo expulsaron. Espero que el capi te haya gustado! Besos!

**Kivi**: Espero que el capítulo no te haya defraudado! Muchos besos!

**Yukiko-09**: Holaa! Jaja, me alegro de que me consideres la ostia xD! Y bueno, de ke los gemelos te gusten tanto! Y no me sueltes tantas cosas que me pongo colorada, exagerada xDxD! Pero quieras que no agradece ver que a la gente le gusta tanto! Así que gracias por tus ánimos y hasta el próximo capítulo! Besos!

**Hinatahyuga01**: Espero que el capítulo te haya gustado! Besos!

**

* * *

**

**Muchos besos y hasta la próxima!**

**RiMi.**


	5. Sobre el alcohol, el sexo y la memoria

**Hola a todos!  
Sé que no actualizo el fic desde hace... uf, demasiado tiempo! Pero bueno... lo importante es que la inspiración ha vuelto, y que aquí traigo un nuevo capítulo de Colegio Exclusivo para chicos!**

**Me gustaría agradecer todos esos reviews que me han animado tanto a seguir adelante =D gracias en parte a ellos he seguido la historia! y si este capítulo os ha gustado o no... u odiais ya a la autora por tardar tantisimo en actualizar... mandadme un review para hacermelo saber!**

**Así que ya sabéis, bajad un poqito mas con el ratón... y a leer!!**

**RiMi.**

* * *

**

* * *

Capítulo 5**

**Sobre el alcohol, el sexo, y la pérdida de memoria**

Sakura rogaba al cielo que Yamasaki decidiese de una maldita vez la persona a la que colocar la cuchara, porque con los ojos cerrados le costaba mantener aún más el equilibrio.

- Oye, como no te des prisa yo mismo te voy a meter esa maldita cosa por el…-. Empezó a decir Touya, que con diez vasos en el cuerpo de la explosiva mezcla que formaba el alcohol y la cola, se balanceaba adelante y a tras desafiando abiertamente las leyes del equilibrio.

Sakura sintió como el aludido se detenía justo detrás de ella, y aguantó la respiración.

- Vaaaaale.- Le interrumpió, alargando demasiado la palabra.- Lo he pillado.

Dio un par de pasos a la izquierda de la chica, y ella dejó escapar el aire de golpe cuando escuchó las rodillas de Yamasaki crujir al flexionarse. Un sonido tintineante hizo eco en toda la habitación cuando la cuchara de metal cayó al suelo.

- ¡Ya podéis abrir los ojos!

Sakura dio una vuelta en redondo, pero como supuso, ningún utensilio de cocina estaba tras de ella. A su lado, alguien soltó un gritito ahogado. La elegida había sido Chiharu.

- Vaya, vaya…-. Comentó Eriol por lo bajo. Se inclinó confidencialmente hacia su supuesto compañero de academia, y esbozó una sonrisa artera.- Hoy Yamasaki va a por todas.

Sakura parpadeó, aturdida. ¿Cómo que iba a por todas? Pero si sólo se podía poner la cuchara detrás de una sola persona… Además, ¿por qué le estaba hablando un chico con cuatro ojos y dos gafas? El señor Fei le había asegurado que la Tomoeda´s High School era la mejor institución educativa del país, pero nunca le había comentado que a ella también acudían mutantes, ¡o peor aún!, ¡extraterrestres!

- Eh…-. Fue lo único que pudo articular. Tenía la boca demasiado seca.

Eriol frunció el ceño, y apartó el flequillo de los ojos de Sakura, que le nublaba un poco la vista. Ella ni se inmutó. Tenía las pupilas tan dilatas que parecía un felino en mitad de la oscuridad. En aquel instante, su nombre le iba que ni pintado.

- ¿Estás bien?- Le preguntó, con un dejo de preocupación.

Ella sacudió la cabeza pero giró la cabeza.

- Yo no _habbblo_ con _mutannntes_.

Touya, sentado al lado de Eriol, se echó las manos a la cabeza y comenzó a reírse como loco, con tanta estridencia e histeria, que se llevó las manos a un estómago que ya comenzaba a dolerle. No sabía si por las carcajadas ininterrumpidas o por la borrachera.

- Menuda… llevas… encima, Neko…-. Suspiró entre risa y risa.- ¡Mañana vas a tener un lindo dolor de cabeza!

Sakura lo miró muy seria, y alzando los dos brazos, le hizo un contundente corte de mangas.

- Ya te he dicho que… Yo no _habbblo_ con _mutannntes_.

Touya frunció el ceño, y alzó uno de sus puños como gesto de advertencia.

- ¿Cómo me has llamado?

La chica estrechó los ojos, o al menos, lo intentó, porque no consiguió más que bizquear con cierta estupidez. Tuvo que pestañear varias veces para recordar como mover los globos oculares, y pensar durante unos veinte segundos en qué contestarle a aquel extraño ser de cuatro ojos que la miraba con cierto enfado.

- _Mutannnte_…

Ah, el esfuerzo había merecido la pena, aunque apenas se le hubiese entendido. No obstante, Touya pareció captar el parco mensaje de aquella simple palabra, y con un brusco movimiento, se remangó las mangas de la camisa hasta el codo, en un gesto más que agresivo, pero que resultó ridículo cuando intentó desabrocharse los botones de los puños. Fue una tarea imposible.

- ¡Monstruo!- Exclamó, con un vagido que cortó su voz en dos.

Sakura frunció los labios, y necesitó un total de quince segundos para procesar el significado de aquella palabra, y otros quince más para enhebrar la respuesta.

- _Mutannnnte_…

El falso estudiante del Tomoeda´s high School sonrió ampliamente. Ja, una franse sencillamente genial.

- ¡Eh! ¡Eh! ¡Vamos, chicos…! ¡Volvamos al juego!- Les llamó la atención Meiling, sacudiendo exageradamente su esplendorosa melena para hacerse notar. Señaló a la muchacha de gafas redondas con gesto cansado.- ¡Tenemos que decidir el sitio de la nata!

- ¡Entrepierna! ¡Entrepierna! ¡Entrepierna!- Chillaron los gemelos, derramando sin querer el contenido de los vasos que llevaban en la mano.

- ¡No seáis guarros!- Les recriminó Chiharu, golpeándoles con la palma abierta en plena nuca.

- ¡Sí, sí!- Coreó Yamasaki, dando palmadas sin poder contener su alegría.

- ¡Y tú tampoco! ¡No pienso dejar que me lamas a menos de tres centímetros de mi cara!

- Oh, qué aburrida…-. Yamasaki juntó las cejas y la miró con ojos de cordero degollado.- Anda…

- ¡Que no!

- ¡Entrepierna! ¡Entrepierna! ¡Entrepierna!

- ¡Callaos ya! ¡Pesados!- Chiharu los empujó a ambos pero perdió el equilibrio en el último instante. Sin querer, sacudió sus brazos y aquello que sus manos sujetaban.

Los vasos de plástico volaron por encima de las cabezas de todos y Sakura alzó la cabeza, espantada. Iban derechos a ella.

¡Ahora los mutantes la atacaban con sus misiles!

Se tapó con los brazos demasiado tarde. El contenido de alcohol y cola le empapó por completo la camiseta, y los cubitos de hielo le golpearon la cabeza.

Parpadeó desorientada cuando todos se echaron a reír, y bajó la mirada. De pronto, la borrachera que sentía en su cuerpo desapareció en una exhalación. No debería haberse quitado la sudadera. Mierda y más que mierda. La tela de la camiseta se le estaba transparentando y pegando demasiado al pecho.

Mierda, demasiado era poco.

Se levantó de un salto con los brazos cubriendo su torso. Estaba asustada, ¿y si por aquella estupidez la descubrían? Miró a su alrededor, y su temor se apaciguó un poco. Nadie se había dado cuenta de los dos pequeños bultos que intentaba cubrir.

- ¡Concurso de camisetas mojadas!- Gritó de pronto Yuki, arrebatándole su vaso a Shaoran, que, con la mirada perdida en Sakura, coreaba las carcajadas de sus amigos. El contenido fue a parar a su propia camiseta, que se empapó con un matiz amarillento que hizo que esta se adhiriera a su pálida piel.

- ¡Camisetas mojadas! ¡Camisetas mojadas!

Su gemelo no tardó en hacer lo mismo con el vaso de Nakuru, que, contenta con la idea, se lo arrebató a su amiga Rika que chilló, protestando.

En menos de dos minutos, todos estaban mojados en mayor parte por culpa del alcohol.

Sakura aprovechó aquel momento de confusión para escaquearse al baño. Tenía que secar aquel trozo de piel antes de que otros trozos de su piel... exactamente, dos pequeños _puntos_ de piel, se pusieran demasiado contentos y... mmm... les diera por asomar la cabeza.

Caminó tambaleándose hacia aquella puerta que no paraba de dar vueltas a la campana. ¿¡Por qué diablos el mundo no se estaba quieto?!

Consiguió alcanzar el pomo de la puerta medio a tientas, y tiró de él, abriendo la puerta del baño y cerrándola de un portazo. Cerró los ojos durante un instante, intentando tranquilizarse.

- Hola, Neko.

- ¡Ahhh!

Sakura pegó tal bote que resbaló, y por mucho que intentó sujetarse a la tapa del retrete, lo único que consiguió fue que su trasero diera de lleno contra el duro suelo y que el papel higiénico cayese sobre su cabeza.

Meiling la observaba medio divertida reflejada en el espejo, mientras se retocaba distraídamente las tres capas de maquillaje que llevaba. Sakura no estaba segura de si el color naranja que tenía en la cara era fruto de la borrachera que le impedía vislumbrar los colores con normalidad. En su fuero interno creía que no.

- Per... perdona.- Se apresuró a disculparse, mientras se intentaba incorporar.- Pensaba que no había nadie.

Ella le dedicó una sonrisa insoportablemente melosa.

- Oh, vamos... no te preocupes. No pasa nada porque estemos aquí los dos. _Solos._

La otra chica asintió débilmente, sin gustarle ni un pelo la entonación que le había dedicado Meiling a aquella última palabra.

- Ya... bueno.- Titubeó, buscando con la mano el picaporte de la puerta.- Cre... creo que será mejor que me vaya.

Intentó abrir la puerta, pero la chica puso la mano sobre ella, y se lo impidió. Sakura tiró con más fuerza, pero Meiling apoyó las dos manos, y echó todo el peso de su cuerpo, impidiendo que la madera se moviese ni un sólo centímetro.

El falso Neko se dio la vuelta, sintiendo que el corazón comenzaba a latirle a mil por hora, y la respiración a disminuírsele alarmantemente.

_Jo-der._

La muchacha de pelo negro le guiñó un ojo con picardía, y atrapó la cara de la otra chica entre sus brazos. Sakura palideció abruptamente.

- ¿Qué... qué estás haciendo?- Tartamudeó con un hilo de voz.

Meiling se tomó su tiempo en contestar. La observaba intensamente, con los ojos embriagados por el alcohol. Parecía una gatita caprichosa jugando con la comida.

- Creo que lo sabes muy bien, Neko.- Casi ronroneó, y se pegó más a aquel cuerpo que acorralaba.

_Oh, no... ¡Oh, no!_

- Cre... creo que estás cometiendo un error.- Dijo Sakura, poniendo las manos en los hombros de Meiling.- Sha... Shaorán...

La aludida echó la cabeza hacia atrás y soltó una larga carcajada.

- Oh, vamos... él y yo no estamos juntos... _formalmente..._-. Explicó, juguetona.- Si tenemos un desliz sin intención... tampoco pasa nada.

- Pe... pero soy su amigo... y esto es totalmente intencionado...

Meiling se rió, y acercó su boca al oído de ella.

- Me da igual, Neko.- Susurró, antes de darle un pequeño mordisquito en la oreja.- Quiero hacer el amor.

- ¿¡QUÉ?!

Sakura enrojeció abruptamente y se la quitó de encima con un brusco empujón.

- ¿¡Estás de broma?!

La otra chica dio un salto e intentó atraparla, sin embargo, el falso chico se subió al lavabo casi haciendo malabarismos para perder el equilibrio, y consiguió evitarla.

- ¿Por qué iba a estarlo? Tienes pinta de ser muy dulce en la cama...

Se volvió a arrojar contra ella con los brazos en alto, y Sakura tuvo que saltar por encima de ella desde el lavabo para conseguir esquivarla. Se dio con la lámpara en plena cabeza, y cayó al suelo de mala manera, desorientada y algo mareada.

- ¡Pero es que no estamos en ninguna cama!- Protestó, intentando ponerse en pie.

Meiling alargó su ya de por sí, estirada sonrisa.

- En un baño da mucho más morbo.

Sakura abrió la boca de par en par.

_Ay... madre-de-di_os.

- Pe... ¡pero es que yo soy virgen!- Exclamó, sin saber qué más decir.

La chica la agarró del brazo y la obligó a sentarse sobre el retrete. Ella se subió a horcajadas, con las piernas envolviéndole la cintura.

- No te preocupes... yo te enseñaré.- Susurró, antes de que sus manos se enredaran en los cortos cabellos de Sakura.

_Me. _

_Va. _

_A. _

_Violar_

_¡Ahhh!_

- ¡Oye! ¡Quítate de encima! ¡Por favor!

Ante su horror, Meiling bajó su mano hasta la entrepierna, y le dio un gran apretón. Ella se quedó lívida e intentó agitarse, pero el peso que estaba sobre ella se lo impidió.

- Oh... vaya, ¿aún no estás excitado?- Le preguntó, entre sorprendida y algo frustrada.- No te preocupes, en seguida te pondré a tono.

Y, de pronto, sin razón alguna, empezó a frotarse y a botar sobre las piernas de Sakura, que ya empezaban a quejarse por el dolor.

- ¡Eh! ¡Eh! ¿¡Pero qué estás haciendo?!

- Ah... sé que en el fondo te gusta... ¡No seas tímido Neko!

- ¡No es cuestión de timidez! ¡Oye... oye! ¡¿Qué haces?! ¡AH! ¿¡Y ahora por qué me muerdes el cuello?!

Meiling cada vez se movía más rápido, y el dolor de sus piernas iba en aumento. Como esa chica no se apartase en menos de cinco segundos... ay, lo que le dolían.

Oh, por Dios, ¿Y eso que hacía la chica conseguía excitar al género masculino? Pero si parecía que le estaba dando un ataque de epilepsia...

- Oh, Neko... ¡Hazme el amor!

Si de por sí la cara de Sakura estaba roja, subió un par de tonos más, adquiriendo un color granate un tanto preocupante.

- ¿Quieres bajar la voz? ¡Por favor! ¡Nos van a escuchar!- Le suplicó, mirando hacia la puerta, como si temiera que la fuesen a abrir de un momento a otro.

- ¡Que me escuchen! Neko... ¡Quiero hacerlo! ¡Hazmelo! ¡Hazmelo bien!

Las manos de Meiling se posaron sobre el cuello de la camiseta de Sakura, y empezó a menearla de adelante a atrás.

- ¡Hazme el amor! ¡Hazme el amor!

- ¡Ehh! ¡Me estás mareando!- Le pidió, sintiendo como el alcohol se removía demasiado en su estómago.- ¡Para! ¡Para!

_Ay... esta ninfómana me va a hacer vomitar..._

- ¡Te estoy diciendo que me hagas el amor! ¡Hazmelo!

Y de un tirón, casi le arrancó la camiseta, dejando su pecho vendado al descubierto.

De pronto, hubo silencio, y Sakura... lenta, muy lentamente, fijó su mirada en los ojos de Meiling.

Mierda. Mierda. Mierda.

Soltando un agudo chillido, se la quitó de encima de un soberano empujón que la arrojó al suelo, y corrió como alma que lleva el diablo hacia la salida de la habitación. Sin embargo, su pie tropezó con el rollo del papel higiénico, perdió el equilibrio y se dio en plena frente con la puerta.

Se quedó un instante quieta, balanceándose sobre la punta de sus pies. Y de súbito, se derrumbó, totalmente inconsciente y con un chichón sobre la zona golpeada que desafiaba a la cumbre de cualquier montaña.

* * *

La cabeza le dolía horrores. Dios, horrores era poco. Le iba a estallar de un momento a otro. Además… ¡Madre mía! ¿¡Por qué sentía ese pinchazo en el vientre!? Uyuyuy… ¡tenía que ir urgentemente al servicio!

Se levantó del sofá en donde estaba tumbada de un salto, y a trompicones, sin saber muy bien a dónde dirigirse, abrió la puerta del dormitorio con brusquedad, dispuesta a hacer el mejor uso de sus piernas para llegar a tiempo al cuarto de baño.

Pero de pronto, se detuvo.

Un momento, ¿por qué aquel pasillo estaba pintado de color rosado? Que ella recordara, las paredes de todo el Tomoeda´s High school estaban recubiertas con tablas de cara madera. Además, las cortinas de las ventanas no tenían… borlas. ¿Desde cuando a los chicos les gustan las borlas?

Dio un giro de ciento ochenta grados, encarándose de nuevo al interior del dormitorio, y entonces comprendió por qué aquello no le cuadraba.

No estaba en su dormitorio.

Pero entonces… ¿dónde en dónde diablos se encontraba?

Miró a su alrededor, boquiabierta. ¿Qué hacia Yamasaki sin camiseta abrazándose con Chiharu, roncando sobre su estómago malamente cubierto por una precaria camiseta? ¿Por qué Tomoyo reposaba su cabeza sobre las rodillas de un Eriol que había perdido sus gafas? ¿Qué hacía Nakuru con Rika y Naoko durmiendo cada una sobre su pecho como si fuera una almohada? ¿Y los gemelos, por qué estaban uno sobre otro en… ¡calzoncillos!?

Se tambaleó, llevándose las manos a la cabeza. ¡Mierda! ¡No recordaba… nada!

En el suelo, se amontonaban los despojos de lo que había ocurrido la noche anterior y de lo que no tenía ni la más mínima idea. Botellas de alcohol vacías, vasos hechos añicos, cucharas de metal, refrescos a medio tomar, y un montón de nata.

¿Nata? Se restregó los ojos con desconcierto. ¿Cómo diablos había llegado tanta nata al suelo? No recordaba que hubieran tomado pasteles ni nada por el estilo…

Además... se llevó la mano a ala frente y palpó un chichón de tamaño descomunal. ¡Madre mía! ¿¡Pero qué era lo que había pasado?!  
De pronto, se percató que en aquel lío de brazos y piernas que se presentaba ante sus ojos faltaban dos pares de ambos géneros. ¿Dónde se habían metido Shaoran y Meiling?

De pronto, un fuerte retortijón le hizo doblarse sobre sí misma. ¡Dios! ¡Necesitaba un cuarto de baño! ¡Y lo necesitaba ya!

Vio una puerta de la que no se había percatado antes, y sin pensárselo dos veces, se dirigió hacia ella como alma que lleva el diablo.

La abrió de par en par, pero no llegó a dar ni un solo paso. Se quedó inmóvil en el umbral, boquiabierta y con la quijada colgándole en un ángulo extraño.

Acababa de encontrar aquellos dos pares de piernas y manos que faltaban. Estaban enredados entre sí en la cama, anudados en las sábanas arrugadas.

Sakura no entendió muy bien por qué, pero se sintió como si de repente le hubiese arrancado algo de cuajo. ¿Por qué había tenido ganas de ir a un servicio? Ya ni lo recordaba…

Meiling y Shaoran yacían medio desnudos uno sobre otro en la cama, abrazados y con los ojos cerrados, durmiendo apaciblemente. Estaban cubiertos únicamente por la ropa interior.

La chica entreabrió los ojos, adormilada, como si acabase de llegarle el ramalazo de la propia sensación de Sakura, y la miró pestañeando, sin entender qué hacía realmente ella allí.

- ¿Neko…?

Sakura cerró de un portazo. No podía ver más. Simplemente no podía. Era demasiado para ella.

Apretó el paso hasta llegar junto a Eriol y a Tomoyo, y se sentó en el suelo cerca de ellos. Cerró los ojos y se apoyó en el respaldo del sofá. Mejor fingir que no había pasado nada, que no había visto nada. Sí, era lo mejor.

¿Por qué diablos le habían temblado las piernas cuando los había visto así? Quizás había sido la impresión de haber adivinado lo que había ocurrido entre ellos dos… al fin y al cabo, nadie amanece junto a un chico en ropa interior por casualidad. Sí, tenía que ser eso. Ella siempre había crecido en un ambiente alejado del de los adolescentes normales. Pertenecía a una familia en la que la riqueza venía de generaciones atrás, y en el que la elegancia y la exquisitez se trabajaba desde que un nuevo miembro llegaba al mundo. Sakura no era como esas adolescentes adineradas que a veces salían en los Realities Show que se emborrachaban, se drogaban y hacían miles de cosas más… y en todas de ellas, se les veía la ropa interior.

Por eso se había quedado tan… tan… sí bueno, flipada, al verlos de esa forma en la cama. A cualquiera se le pararía el corazón al contemplarlos, ¿no?

Sí, claro que sí. Tendría que ser eso.

…_  
_

_Y una mierda._

Sakura suspiró. Entonces, ¿por qué le dolía tanto el pecho?

De pronto, algo cayó con fuerza sobre su hombro, y una mano blanca, delgada y grande, resbaló hasta su regazo, exactamente, hasta el hueco que existía entre sus dos piernas.

Hasta el lugar que nadie se había atrevido a tocar. O al menos eso creía ella.

Un calambre la estremeció de pies a cabeza.

- ¡Ahhhhhhh!

- ¿¡Qué ocurre?! ¿¡Dónde está el asesino?!

Con su potente chillido logró despertar a todos, incluso a los dos durmientes de la habitación de al lado. En menos de dos segundos, todos se encontraron junto a Sakura y a Eriol, que, aún dormido, se le había resbalado la mano y había ido a parar al regazo de la muchacha.

A pesar de estar justo a su lado cuando ella había gritado, seguía durmiendo como si no hubiese pasado nada.

- ¡Ah! ¡Están haciendo cosas sucias!- Exclamó Yuki, abriendo la boca de par en par, horrorizado.- ¡Eriol se nos ha adelantado!

- ¡No digáis tonterías!- Les contradijo Touya, que tenía los ojos enrojecidos y unas feas manchas rosadas repartidas por toda la cara.- ¿No veis que está dormido, cómo va a…?

- Entonces estaba teniendo un sueño húmedo.- Comentó Yue, cruzándose de brazos.- Pero dormido o no, tienes toda la razón hermano, ¡Eriol se nos ha adelantado!

- Se os ha adelantado… ¿¡Para hacer qué?!- Exclamó Shaoran con los ojos en blanco, que había llegado desde el dormitorio corriendo.

- ¿Pues para qué va a ser? Para… oye, ¿qué haces en calzoncillos?- Yuki se interrumpió y se frotó los ojos. Casi al momento, una sonrisa libidinosa cruzó su rostro de parte a parte.- La verdad es que te quedan _muy_ bien.

- _Muy, muy, muy_ bien. Y es un eufemismo, tenlo en cuenta.- Corroboró Yue, trazando una mueca idéntica a la de su gemelo.- Menudo potencial tienes, chaval.

Shaoran se cubrió con un cojín, sonrojado y furioso a más no poder.

- Joder.

Los gemelos intercambiaron una sonrisita divertida.

- Ya nos gustaría a nosotros.

Antes de que el aludido pudiese contestar, se escuchó el sonido de un motor a través de la ventana entreabierta. Tomoyo, aún con los ojos medio cerrados y la cara medio amarillenta, quizás por la fatiga, se lanzó contra la ventana, sacando casi medio cuerpo. Cuando volvió su rostro hacia los demás, estaba totalmente desencajado.

- Mi madre.

Todos intercambiamos una mirada de horror.

- ¿¡Qué?!- Exclamó Touya, mirando también a través del cristal.- ¿¡Pero tu madre no venía hasta dentro de dos días?!

La chica bajó la mirada.

- Eso creía yo...

- ¡Tenéis que marcharos todos de aquí!- Exclamó Chiharu.- ¡Despertad a Eriol! ¡Ya!

Los gemelos asintieron, felices, y corrieron al cuarto de baño. Medio minuto después, volvieron con un cubo de agua llenado hasta los topes.

Sakura los observó boquiabierta al ver como lo alzaban en dirección a Eriol.

- ¿No creéis que con un vasito de agua sería suficiente?

Yuki negó sonriente con la cabeza.

- Qué va.

- Tiene el sueño muy pesado.- Corroboró su hermano.

Nakuru se llevó las manos a la cabeza cuando se dio cuenta de lo que pretendían hacer.

- ¡Eh! ¡Quietos...! ¡Vais a inundar la habi...!

SPLASH!

- ¡Ahhhhhh!

El muchacho se despertó soltando un largo alarido, y miró a todos con puro terror mientras los gemelos hacían esfuerzos para no doblarse por la risa.

- ¿¡Es que queréis matarme de un infarto?!- Gritó Eriol, con la mano en el corazón.

- Así no te resistirías a que te hiciéramos ciertas cosas...-. Fantaseó Yue.

- ¡Pero seréis...!

Tomoyo volvió a mirar por la ventana, y el color amarillento de su cara se volvió verdoso.

- ¡Mi madre ha salido del coche! ¡Idos ya!

Chapoteando en el suelo empapado, todos se dirigieron a trompicones hacia la ventana. A pesar de que todos estaban con una resaca de tres pares de narices, bajar era mucho más fácil que subir. Sólo había que sujetarse bien del canalón y dejarse deslizar hacia abajo. Sakura fue la última en descender, pero gracias adiós, Meiling le tendió una mano amiga mientras ella se colocaba en una buena posición para dejarse deslizar.

- Hasta otra, _Nekito_.- Susurró, con un tono que a la muchacha le resultó algo extraño.

Asintió dubitativamente y le dirigió una sonrisa de despedida.

- Eh... adiós.

Por suerte, no tuvo ningún problema para bajar. Cuando apoyó los pies sobre el suelo, su cuerpo retembló un momento, y el poco alcohol que quedaba en élla pareció agitarse durante un instante. Sakura respiró hondo y cerró los ojos, esperando a que se le pasase aquel corto mareo.

Cuando volvió a abrirlos, se encontró con Shaoran frente a ella, con una mano extendida. Entre los dedos, vio atrapada una nota de papel.

- Se te ha caído.- Dijo, dándosela.

Ella le sonrió escuetamente, viniéndole a la memoria la imagen de él y Meiling enredados entre las sábanas. Cogió la pequeña hoja y se adelantó unos pasos, separándose de él.  
La abrió, algo desconcertada. No recordaba haber llevado nada metido en los bolsillos de los pantalones.

Bajó la mirada y leyó con rapidez.

_  
SÉ QUE NO ERES UN CHICO._

Sintió como si de repente le dieran un fuerte puñetazo en la boca del estómago y le dejaran sin aire. Sus manos temblaron, y el trozo de papel cayó al suelo, entre sus pies. Tuvo que apoyarse en el tronco de un árbol para no caer de rodillas al suelo.

No... no podía ser.

_¿Quién diablos...?_

Miró hacia arriba, hacia la ventana de aquella habitación de chicas, en donde había pasado la noche. Quizás había sido una de ellas la que había descubierto todo aquel pastel. Si recordase algo de la noche anterior... por mínimo que fuese... _Mierda_.

Recordó la expresión de Meiling. Había sido extraña. Le había sonreido de una forma que no era normal. Como... como si supiese algo de ella que los demás no sabían.

_Ay, Dios... creo que me voy a desmayar._

Aunque ahora que lo pensaba... Shaoran le había dado aquella nota cuando ella estaba casi segura de que no llevaba absolutamente nada en el bolsillo del pantalón. ¿y si había sido él el que...?

Aquello era mil veces peor.

_¿Y ahora qué hago?_ Pensó desesperada, mirando a ambos lados, como si esperase que alguien se abalanzase contra ella.

- ¡Eh! ¡Nekito! ¿Piensas abandonarnos por las chicas?

Sakura giró la cabeza. Uno de los gemelos, Yue, la esperaba con su habitual sonrisilla en los labios. A su lado, su hermano gemelo le hizo un gesto con la mano para que fuese hacia ellos.

- ¡Vo... voy!

Corrió hasta ellos, aún con la cara contorsionada por la impresión y el susto. Las palmas de las manos le sudaban, y sentía la piel estremecida por los continuos escalofríos que la recorrían de arriba a abajo.

- ¿Te ocurre algo?

- ¡Parece que has visto un fantasma!

Sakura esbozó una mueca temblorosa.

- Al... algo así.

Los gemelos se miraron con las cejas levemente arqueadas, y tras un asentimiento con la cabeza, la estrecharon entre sus brazos, llevándosela casi a rastras.

- ¡Entonces ven con tío Yue y con tío Yuki!

- ¡Nosotros cuidaremos...!

- ¡... Muy bien de ti!

Y dejándose llevar, Sakura cerró los ojos, e intentó recordar en vano lo que había ocurrido la noche anterior. Suspiró.

En menudo lío se había metido.

* * *

**Bueno! Pues hasta aquí ha llegado el capítulo! Os ha gustado? Sí, no? Bueno... hacedmelo saber con un minutito de vuestro tiempo que dediquéis a escribir un review!  
**

**Hasta la próxima! Sed felices Y prometo no tardar en actualizar tanto como esta vez!**

**RiMi.**


	6. Gracias, ascensor

**Hola! **  
**Lo sé, lo sé... actualizo con muchísima lentitud, pero estoy embarcada en otros proyectos y siempre ando liada entre unas cosas y otras. Sólo espero que éste capítulo haga valer la pena la espera! Para los seguidores, confieso que ya he empezado el capítulo siguiente en el que habrá mucho humor y malentendidos! A todos ellos va dedicado este capítulo, por su paciencia y por todos esos reviews que me animan y me alegran el día, y me dan ganas de continuar esta historia!**

**Mientras tanto, espero que la lectura os guste y entretenga!**

**Un saludo!**

* * *

**Capítulo 6**  
**Gracias, ascensor**

Sakura se llevó las manos a la cabeza, sintiéndose totalmente perdida entre aquella selva de ecuaciones, límites, y gráficas, que en su cabeza, se unían y se entrelazaban entre sí hasta formar un enrevesado laberinto imposible de atravesar.

Quedaban menos de diez minutos para acabar aquel maldito examen de matemáticas, y ella aún no había rellenado ni la mitad de éste. Suspiró, planteándose la posibilidad de fingir un desmayo y disculpar de esa manera su patética capacidad para resolver aquellos problemas. Aunque de todas formas, aún quedaba la posibilidad de echar un vistazo al examen de Shaoran, que a pedido suyo, tenía justo en el extremo del pupitre, de manera que ella sólo tuviese que levantar un poco la cabeza para ver los resultados. Apretó los dientes, y alzó lentamente su rostro del folio.

- ¡Kinomoto! ¡Otra mirada más al examen de Li, y la asignatura le queda suspendida hasta fin de curso, así que verá donde pone sus ojos!

La muchacha pateó el suelo, contrariada, pero volvió sus ojos claros a aquel infierno plasmado en una simple hoja de papel. Sin levantar la cabeza, miró de reojo al profesor que la contemplaba fijamente en silencio, retándola a que intentase copiar de nuevo.

Sakura suspiró y se apartó el flequillo con un gesto impaciente. A hurtadillas, y con el mayor disimulo que podía acatar, echó un vistazo a su alrededor.

A Eriol no parecía irle mal del todo, a juzgar por su concentrada pero satisfecha expresión. Yamasaki, que parecía considerar el examen como una tarea imposible, se entretenía tirando trozos de goma a la nuca de otro chico al que no conocía y que apenas se inmutaba. Yuki y Yue, se pasaban en silencio continuos trozos de papel entre ellos, sin que la profesora se percatase de ello. De vez en cuando, hasta soltaban por lo bajo una risita divertida. El último que su vista conseguía alcanzar, era la figura relajada de Touya, que contemplaba con una amplia expresión satisfecha el examen. Había acabado hacía ya un buen rato, y como ella, a veces paseaba distraídamente la mirada entre sus compañeros, por lo que justo en aquel momento, levantó la mirada y se encontró con los ojos esquivos de Sakura, que lo fulminaron, iracundos.

El muchacho sonrió, y cuidando de que el profesor no fijara su atención en él, movió los labios exageradamente, de manera que su compañera pudiera leérselos.

_Sus-pen-so_. Eso era lo que decían en silencio.

Sakura gruñó por lo bajo, contrariada y le hizo un imperioso corte de mangas antes de volver la mirada a otro sitio. Dios, a veces ese chico conseguía ponerle de los nervios. Se parecía demasiado a aquel prototipo de hermano mayor cuya existencia parece estar dedicada únicamente en hacerte rabiar.

- El tiempo ha acabado.- Dijo de pronto el profesor Terada, sobresaltando a todos los alumnos.- Por favor, pasen sus exámenes hacia delante.

La chica lanzó una última mirada resignada a aquel maldito papel, y ahogando un bufido, se lo dio a Shaoran, que junto al suyo, lo pasó al próximo pupitre. En cuento la gente comenzó a hablar, se inclinó hacia su compañero.

- ¿Qué tal ha ido?- Preguntó, con interés.

- Bien.- Contestó él, esbozando una media sonrisa.- Pero a ti no.- Aquello no era una pregunta, era una afirmación.

Ella suspiró, y se llevó las manos a la cabeza.

- Espero sacar algo más de un cero…-. Comentó, pesarosa.- Es el peor examen que he hecho en toda mi vida.

El chico la miró con el ceño fruncido, y de pronto, pellizcó el puño de la camisa de Sakura, sobresaltándola. Los de dos de Shaoran le quemaron, y rezó porque el rubor de sus mejillas no fuese demasiado evidente.

_Pero-qué-me-pasa._

- Si quieres, puedo ayudarte para el próximo.- Dijo seriamente, sin apartar la extremidad.- Se me dan bien los números.

Sakura estaba segura de que se le daban bien también otro tipo de cosas. Las cuales se obligó a no imaginar.

- Eh… pu… pues gracias.

- Cuando quieras, quedamos en tu dormitorio a solas.- Se inclinó sobre ella, entornando la mirada y acortando las distancias.- Tú y yo, donde nadie nos pueda molestar.

De acuerdo, si no lo estaba haciendo a posta, el destino era un verdadero hijo de su madre. La sola idea de verse junto a él, en un lugar en silencio y cerrado… _íntimo_, le producía una taquicardia casi patológica.

- ¿Planeando una tarde de sexo salvaje y desenfrenada?

El susurro lujurioso de Yuki en su oído le hizo dar tal salto, que a punto estuvo de resbalarse de la silla.

- ¡Ah! ¡Simplemente, mírale!- Exclamó Yue, cercándola por el otro lado.- Es tan adorable cuando se sonroja…

- Hasta un actor porno se pondría como un tomate si os escuchase hablar.- Replicó Shaoran, arqueando las cejas.

- No resbales el tema, querido amigo.- Dijo Yuki, clavando sus grandes ojos grises en los marrones del muchacho.

- Hablando de resbalar… ¿vais a utilizar aceite?

- ¿Aceite?- Repitió Sakura, mirando al gemelo confundida.

- Claro, Neko. En esa tarde a mor desenfrenada que estabais planificando.

La chica bajó la mirada, demasiado sofocada como para hacer otra cosa. El sexo. El maldito tema del sexo. Y lo peor es que no necesitaba una buena imaginación para recrear la escena. Sólo con mirar los ojos idénticos de los gemelos, eras capaz de vislumbrar hasta las gotas de sudor que corrían por las entrepiernas de los amantes susodichos.

- ¡Estáis enfermos!- Casi gritó Shaoran, sacudiendo la cabeza.

- Oh, vamos, no te pongas así… únicamente tratamos de resolver la tensión sexual no resuelta que se respira aquí…

Sakura cerró los ojos con firmeza. No podía más. Como no cerrasen de una condenada vez la boca, se levantaría y saldría de clase.

- Es una pena.- Continuó Yue, sin ser consciente del tormento interno del falso alumno.- Si tuviese el pelo largo y pecho… haríais una pareja realmente encantadora.

Ya estaba. No lo soportaba más. Intentó deslizar la silla para incorporarse, pero antes de que lo lograse, un pie impactó contra una de las patas, impidiéndoselo. Levantó la mirada, y se encontró con los tranquilizadores ojos azules de Eriol.

- Yo también huiría a veces de estos dos.- Le dijo, lanzándole un guiño cómplice.- Pero será mejor que te quedes. Me gustaría deciros algo.

Los gemelos intercambiaron una mirada divertida.

- Eres gay.

La expresión marmórea de Eriol no sufrió ni el más mínimo cambio.

- La semana que viene es Haloween, y el profesor Terada me ha pedido ayuda para la decoración del colegio.- Antes de que nadie protestase, añadió.- Si colaboramos, promete no registrar las bebidas esa noche, ni los cuartos.

Por la expresión que les cruzó el rostro, Sakura adivinó que aquello era más que una buena noticia.

- Nosotros nos apuntamos.- Dijeron de inmediato los gemelos.

- Cuenta también conmigo.- Shaoran miró de soslayo al falso alumno, y le sonrió ampliamente.- ¿Qué dices tú?

- Por mí vale.- Susurró la muchacha, tragando saliva en grueso.

- Yamasaki y Touya también se han apuntado, así que estamos todos.- Eriol palmeó la espalda de Yue, y separó por fin el pie de la pata de la silla de Sakura.- Esta tarde os espero entonces en el hall de entrada. Repartiremos las tareas.

Se despidió con una concisa inclinación de cabeza, y en calma, como siempre, se alejó de ellos con pasos seguros y lentos.

- Haloween… lo había olvidado por completo.- Recitó Yuki, como si estuviese en pleno éxtasis.- Un auténtico sacrilegio, sin duda.

- ¿Por qué dices eso?- Preguntó Sakura, extrañada.

- ¿Recuerdas la fiesta del otro día?- Dijo Shaoran, lanzándole una mirada taimada.

Ella sintió como su alma caía al suelo de inmediato. No sabía si se refería a la enorme ingesta de alcohol, a la enorme laguna mental que éste le había causado, o al hecho de que encontrase dos cuerpos enredados en una cama a la mañana siguiente.

Logró cabecear a duras penas.  
La mirada que le lanzó Yue casi le hizo temblar.

- Entonces, multiplica eso por mil y elévalo al infinito, y así lograrás aproximarte al calibre de la fiesta _mixta_ que se da en Haloween en el Tomoeda´s High College.

Sakura palideció hasta extremos inimaginables.

_Jo-der._

_

* * *

_

_SÉ QUE NO ERES UN CHICO_

Sakura volvió a releer la nota que sujetaba entre sus manos. Era ya la centésima vez, pero no podía evitarlo.

Se dejó caer sobre su cama, y se llevó ambas manos a la frente, apretándosela con fuerzas. Tenía miedo. Aquella era la verdad. Si se corría aunque fuese un rumor por la Tomoeda´s High School… estaría metida en un buen problema.

No sólo tendría que dejar la institución inmediatamente, (qué dirían los padres de los alumnos al enterarse de que había una fémina infiltrada entre ellos), debería dar por finalizada su amistad con aquel grupo pintoresco que la habían acogido entre ellos. Les había cogido cariño, para qué negarlo. A pesar de que Touya conseguía ponerle de los nervios, Yamasaki era un pasota más que integral, y los gemelos resultaban ser unos pseusopervertidos con verdadera obsesión con la lujuria, había conseguido tenerles cierto grado de aprecio.

A Eriol casi podía llamarle amigo, y en cuanto a Shaoran… Dios, estaba hecha un lío respecto a él. Le parecía tan condenadamente simpático, atractivo e interesante… casi irresistible. Era cierto que bebía tanto como sus amigos, que leía revista pronográficas, y que se acostaba con una chica al que el calificativo "ligerita de cascos" se le quedaba corto… pero le parecía diferente.

O quizás eran sus sentimientos hacia él lo que lo hacían diferente. Quién sabía.

En cualquier caso, no quería que le descubrieran. No, por nada del mundo. Acababa de darse cuenta de que no quería marcharse bajo ningún concepto de allí.

De pronto, el sonido de las campanadas del reloj de su habitación la sobresaltó. Se incorporó de la cama, y miró la hora.

Genial, las cinco. Llegaba tarde. A esa hora debería encontrarse ya en el Hall de entrada, junto a los demás, para colaborar en la decoración de la fiesta desmadrada de Halloween.

Se miró de reojo en el espejo, recolocándose a toda prisa los mechones de cabello castaño que caían sobre sus ojos. A pesar de que no tenía frío, no tuvo más remedio que ponerse la chaqueta oscura. El pecho parecía deseoso por hacer acto de presencia por mucho que lo vendara. Y por desgracia, ya no podía apretarlo más si no quería que el flujo de sangre no llegase al extremo inferior de su cuerpo.

Se hubiese golpeado a sí misma por la frustración. Sin embargo, no pudo hacer otra cosa que salir por la puerta de su habitación y echar a correr a lo largo de la galería como alma que lleva el diablo.

Tardó tan sólo un par de minutos en llegar al lugar acordado. Por suerte, no había sido la única impuntual. No había rastro ni de Touya ni de Yamasaki.

- Siento el retraso.- Se disculpó, nada más llegar junto al resto.

- No te preocupes, Neko.- Respondió Eriol, condescendiente.- No eres la última.

- Yamasaki tardará aún un poco en venir.- Informó Shaoran, encogiéndose de hombros.

- Ajá. Se estaba masturbando en el baño.- Completó Yue, guiñándole un ojo a Sakura, que tuvo que desviar la mirada, avergonzada.

- Eh… me alegro por él.- Acertó a decir, apretando con firmeza los labios.

- Gemía mucho. Y muy alto.- Comentó Yuki, deslizando lascivamente la yema de sus dedos por la espalda de la chica, que se estremeció notablemente.

- Oh, por favor… no empecéis.- Los cortó Eriol, mirándolos severamente.

Los gemelos intercambiaron una mirada, y suspiraron largamente, como si acabasen de ordenarles algo sumamente molesto e imposible de realizar.

- ¿Por qué no vamos empezando?- Propuso Shaoran, echando un vistazo a su reloj de pulsera.- Iremos más rápido si nos dividimos.

- Buena idea. Yo me quedaré aquí a esperar a los demás.- Eriol asintió con la cabeza, y se volvió para observar a Sakura.- ¿Con quién prefieres ir?

Ella puso los ojos en blanco. Miró de soslayo a los gemelos, que le lanzaron un guiño pícaro y se pasaron la punta de la lengua por sus labios, humedeciéndolos. Envarada como nunca, dio un paso y se situó de inmediato junto al chico de cabello castaño, sonriendo nerviosamente.

- Así seremos igual en número.- Dijo a modo de disculpa, ante las expresiones pesarosas de Yuki y Yue, que le sacaron la lengua y pusieron unos morritos más que exagerados.

- Tú te lo pierdes.- Dijo uno de ellos, haciendo un puchero.

- Lo íbamos a pasar _muy bien_.- Añadió su hermano, con un brillo casi peligroso en sus iris grises.

Shaoran alzó la mirada al techo, exasperado, y tiró del brazo de Sakura para obligarla a andar.

- La belleza de Shaoran ha podido con nosotros…

Él se volvió hacia ellos justo antes de doblar la esquina, fulminándolos con la mirada sin ápice de piedad. Después, su expresión se relajó cuando sus ojos se posaron sobre el falso chico.

- Parece que están realmente obsesionados contigo.- Comentó, echándose súbitamente a reír. Lo contempló atentamente, y dejó escapar una sonrisa.- Les encantas.

- No sé si eso me gusta.- Confesó Sakura, esbozando una mueca temblorosa.

- Yo también estaría preocupado si estuviera en tu lugar.- Confesó él.

_Oh, gracias. Ahora me siento mucho mejor._

- Pero no te preocupes. Si algún día se pasan… cuenta conmigo o con Eriol. Los dos sabemos pararles los pies.- Una mirada de compasión cruzó sus grandes ojos pardos.

Sakura se detuvo en seco, con el ceño levemente fruncido. De acuerdo, aquello último no le había gustado. Ni un pelo.

- Sé defenderme sola.- Dijo con firmeza.- Qui… quiero decir, solo.

- No te ofendas, Neko, pero no pareces ser de esas personas que salen victoriosas en las discusiones.- Contestó Shaoran, enarcando las cejas.

- Tengo muy mal genio cuando me lo propongo.- Replicó ella, estrechando la mirada.

- Ya, no lo dudo.

Definitivamente, el estar rodeada de chicos la embrutecía. En aquellos precisos instantes, sólo tenía ganas de estrellar el puño en su cara.

- Vaya, ahora sí que no dudo que serías capaz de defenderte solo.- Dijo de pronto Shaoran, echándose a reír.- Menuda mirada.

Sakura sonrió orgullosamente, enseñando buena parte de su dentadura.

- ¿Ves?

Siguieron caminando, esta vez en silencio. El falso alumno y chico se sintió incómodo, sin saber en dónde posar su mirada. Podía sentir demasiado la cercanía del otro muchacho. Era como si emanase una calidez especial que la envolvía por completo, haciéndole sentir débil y vulnerable. Un fuego lento, pero incansable, que la iba derritiendo poco a poco.

- ¿A… a dónde vamos?- Preguntó de pronto, sin ser capaz de soportar aquel denso mutismo.

- A la buhardilla. Allí se guarda parte del material sobrante de otros años.

- Oh, bien.

De nuevo, silencio, y Sakura se maldijo a sí misma por ello. Sin embargo, no duró tanto como había pensado, aunque lo que escuchó la hizo detenerse en seco, más pálida que la cera.

- Meiling intentó algo contigo, ¿no es cierto?

Shaoran se echó a reír cuando vio la expresión descompuesta de la muchacha, y sacudió la cabeza, restándole importancia a la pregunta.

- Neko, tranquilo. No estoy enfadado contigo.

- Ah… ¿no?

- No.

Sakura logró respirar, más tranquila, y retomó el paso, apretándolo para situarse a la altura del chico.

- Conozco a Meiling desde que iba al preescolar.- Dijo él, mirando distraídamente a su alrededor.- Sé cómo es. Le encantan las novedades y los chicos guapos.

La muchacha se sonrojó violentamente, e intercambió una mirada trastornada con Shaoran.

- Tranquilo, no te estoy tirando los tejos.- Se apresuró a aclarar, alzando levemente las manos.- Pero sólo estaba diciendo una obviedad. Tienes los ojos más grandes y del color más profundo que he visto jamás. Si tuvieses tetas y peluca, serías preciosa.

- Eh… ¿gracias?- La verdad, no sabía si aquello era o no un piropo.

El muchacho no añadió nada más, y Sakura se obligó a carraspear para llamar de nuevo su atención.

- Hay algo que no entiendo.- Dijo, intentando controlar el temblor.- Si yo fuera tú… me molestaría que mi novia estuviese a punto de violar a un amigo mío.

Shaoran abrió los ojos de par en par, incrédulo.

- ¿Violar?- Repitió, sin dar crédito a lo que acababa de escuchar.

Sakura se llevó las manos a la boca, completamente horrorizada por lo que acababa de decir. Dios, ¿¡cómo podía ser tan tremendamente bocazas? Él, contra todo pronóstico, se echó a reír.

- Vaya, pues si lo intentó, es que le gustas realmente.

- Pues espero que lo vaya olvidando.- Replicó ella con brusquedad.- No pienso hacer nada con Meiling. Nada de nada. Además…-. Lo miró con reparo, incómoda.- Si a ti te gusta…

- ¿A mí? ¿Meiling?- Shaoran negó con la cabeza.- Ni ella me gusta, ni yo le gusto realmente a ella. Simplemente nos parecemos atractivos, y nos desahogamos mutuamente cuando podemos.

_Desahogar_. Ya. Sakura supuso que el significado de aquella palabra no tenía el mismo significado para los dos.

- Por mí, si quieres, podrías…

- No es sólo por ti.- Le cortó ella, cada vez más acalorada.- No me gustaría que la primera vez fuese…

- ¡Espera un momento! ¿Eres virgen?

Un par de chicos que pasaron por su lado se detuvieron en seco, y se echaron a reír a mandíbula batiente. Sakura deseó que se le tragase la tierra. Logró asentir con la cabeza a duras penas.

- Tengo sólo dieciséis años…

- Bien, como yo.- Shaoran alzó la mano, y la posó sobre la corta cabellera de la chica, medio revolviéndosela.- Pero tranquilo, no es algo de lo que avergonzarse. Todos deberíamos esperar. Pero nuestras hormonas nos pueden. Tú haces bien en esperar. Al fin y al cabo, dicen que el sexo con la persona a la que se quiere… es más que sexo.

- Qué bien.- Murmuró el falso chico con debilidad.

_Por Dios, ¿¡podemos dejar el dichoso tema en paz?_

- Ah, mira. Ya hemos llegado.

La muchacha alzó la mirada, enfrentándose con una vieja puerta de ascensor que estaba a un paso de la herrumbre. La contempló fijamente con las cejas arqueadas. Debía estar de broma. Ella no pensaba subir ahí.

- ¿Qué es esto?

- Es el ascensor. La única manera de llegar a la buhardilla. Las escaleras están en pleno mantenimiento por un pequeño incendio que se produjo antes de que tú llegases.- Shaoran se encogió de hombros.- Yuki y Yue no eligieron un buen sitio para fumarse un porro.

- De todas formas, no creo que se encuentren en peores condiciones que esto.- Insistió ella, con los ojos clavados en la pintura desconchada de la puerta.

- Oh, venga. No te preocupes. Veras como no ocurre nada.

Antes de que Sakura lograse replicar de nuevo, el chico la obligó a adentrarse en el lúgubre cubículo que conformaba el ascensor. Apretó el sucio botón que rezaba: _Buhardilla_, y tras un traqueteo escalofriante, comenzaron a ascender con lentitud.

- ¿Ves?- Le dijo Shaoran, sonriendo.- Todo va perfec…

PLAF!

Con una fuerte sacudida que les hizo perder el equilibrio, el ascensor se detuvo, y las luces mortecinas se apagaron tras un parpadeo. Ella lanzó un agónico chillido, sin preocuparse de que no sonase en absoluto proferido por unas cuerdas vocales masculinas.

Sakura dio gracias al cielo a la oscuridad que acababa de hacerse dueña del ambiente. No sabría cómo hubiese reaccionado si hubiera visto la corta distancia en la que se encontraba en aquel momento con Shaoran, al haber caído encima de él. Podía sentir su cálido aliento hacerle cosquillas en la barbilla.

- Creo que tenías razón.- Le oyó decir, en un susurro que le pareció más ronco de lo habitual.

Era extraño. Lo habitual hubiese sido que él se hubiera apartado lo más velozmente posible, sintiéndose tremendamente incómodo. Pero las manos de Shaoran no se apartaban de las muñecas de Sakura, a las que tenía bien sujetas contra el frío suelo.

Debía estar sintiendo su pulso intenso y acelerado. Y que el pudiese percatar de lo que eso significaba, le daba auténtico pavor. Le estaba costando hasta respirar.

Su cuerpo pedía a gritos enredarse con el del chico, aferrarse a él, dejarse llevar por completo… ¿era aquello a lo que se le llamaba impulso sexual? Era mareante, asfixiante… e irresistible.

- Vaya, lo siento.

Shaoran se incorporó con lentitud, con demasiada. No se puso en pie. A pesar de que ella no podía verlo, sintió el crujir de la pared del ascensor, como si él se hubiese sentado y hubiera apoyado su espalda.

- ¿Y ahora… qué hacemos?- Preguntó la chica, sentándose a su vez.

- No tenemos más remedio que esperar.- Contestó él, encogiéndose de hombros.- Aunque no creo que tarden, nos echarán pronto de menos.

- Más vale que sea así.- Sakura tragó saliva en grueso.- Me da mucho miedo la oscuridad.

Un profundo escalofrío la recorrió de parte a parte, y se abrazó las rodillas. Oh, Dios. No podía creerlo, aquello era peor que una pesadilla, y a la vez, mejor que el más sublime de sus sueños. ¿Qué chica no querría estar con un muchacho atractivo, simpático y que debía besar de muerte en un lugar oscuro y cerrado, en el que las distancias disminuidas eran obligatorias?

Meiling seguro que sabría cómo aprovechar bien el tiempo.

Sakura escuchó algo, y se removió, inquieta. No se sentía bien. Desde pequeña sufría de terrores nocturnos, y estos eran consecuencia de la maldita oscuridad. Era una sensación desagradable, asfixiante. Era como estar metida dentro de un ataúd, sin ningún haz de luz que fuese capaz de colarse por algún resquicio.

Una lágrima se escapó por el rabillo de su ojo, y se apresuró a enjugársela. Sin embargo, la forma en que tuvo que sorber por la nariz la delató por completo.

- Neko, ¿estás bien?- La voz de Shaoran sonó preocupada, sin un ápice de burla.

- Eh… sí, sí. Estoy perfectamente.- Dijo ella rápidamente. Por desgracia, no sonó muy convincente cuando terminó la frase sorbiendo de nuevo con la nariz, esta vez más sonoramente que antes.

Sintió como él se acomodaba más cerca de su cuerpo, y se estremeció notablemente. El miedo que percibía se mitigó un poco.

- No me mientas. Sé que estás llorando.

Sakura tuvo ganas de que se la tragase la tierra. Echaría todos sus esfuerzos por la borda. Por Dios. ¿Por qué no era capaz de controlarse? No había nada en aquella oscuridad densa que la rodeaba. Únicamente cuatro paredes sucias y el cuerpo cálido de Shaoran.

- Soy ridículo, ¿verdad?- Boqueó, restregándose la manga del uniforme por los ojos húmedos.- Un chico de mi edad llorando porque le da miedo la oscuridad… patético.

- No digas tonterías. Todos tenemos fobias.- Comentó él, restándole importancia al asunto.- Acércate, te contaré un secreto.

Sakura le obedeció encantada. Se encontró a punto del desmayo cuando el suave aliento del muchacho acarició el lóbulo de su oreja. Tuvo que controlarse para no dejar escapar un suspiro de pleno éxtasis.

- Me dan miedo los ratones.

La chica se separó con los ojos muy abiertos, clavándolos en la oscuridad en la que debía encontrarse el rostro del muchacho.

- ¿De verdad?- Preguntó, sin dar crédito.

- Los odio con toda mi alma.- Afirmó él, con completa seriedad.- En cuanto veo uno, tengo que subirme en algo que esté separado del suelo, y me pongo a chillar como una niña pequeña.

Sakura se mantuvo un instante en silencio.

- Pues antes vi uno en el ascensor, cuando aún había luz.

Tuvo que contener una risita cuando escuchó como él tragaba saliva en grueso.

- ¿Cómo?- Le oyó decir con la voz rota.

Deslizó sus dedos por los tobillos del chico, como si fuese un animal pequeño que corriese muy deprisa.  
- ¡OH, DIOS MÍO!  
La respuesta a aquel estímulo fue inmediata, Shaoran se incorporó de súbito, y comenzó a chillar en un tono verdaderamente agudo, que a los pocos segundos, fue apocado por las fuertes carcajadas de Sakura.

- ¿Por qué te ríes?

La chica esbozó una sonrisa ladina.

- Estaba bromeando.

- ¡Pero serás…!

Shaoran la encerró entre sus brazos, y con los nudillos frotando su coronilla, la despeinó por completo, haciéndole gritar y reír a mandíbula batiente. Sakura no intentó apartarse, se encontraba en la mismísima gloria. _Gracias, ascensor. ¡Muchísimas gracias por estropearte! _

Pero de pronto, unos fuertes golpes los dejaron inmóviles, en silencio, totalmente envarados. Escucharon voces conocidas.

- ¡Eh! ¿Estáis ahí?- Era uno de los gemelos.

- ¡Sí!- Exclamó Shaoran con energía.- ¡Nos hemos quedado atrapado!

- ¡Lo que es un alivio, pensábamos que estabais haciendo cosas sucias!

- ¡Joder… no empecéis!

- De acuerdo, de acuerdo. ¡No os preocupéis, nosotros arreglamos esto en un santiamén!

Sakura se volvió hacia Shaoran con el entrecejo levemente fruncido. No le había gustado en absoluto cómo había sonado aquello último.

- ¿Cómo piensan arreglar esto?

- A saber…

PUM  
De pronto, un fuerte golpe, y el ascensor se sacudió de arriba a abajo. La chica se tambaleó, y tuvo que hacer uso de todo su equilibrio para no caer al suelo.

- ¿¡Pero qué se supone que estáis haciendo?

PUM  
- ¡Tranquilo, querido Shaoran! ¡Esta preciosa antigüedad sólo necesita un empujoncito!

PUM  
- ¿Un empujoncito? ¿Y cómo diablos se lo estáis dando?

PUM!

- ¡A patadas!

- ¡Hay que joderse! ¡Estaros quietos de una vez!

Demasiado tarde. El ascensor dio una brusca sacudida, y esta vez los dos se vieron lanzados contra la puerta de éste, uno sobre el otro. La respiración se le entrecortó a Sakura cuando sintió accidentalmente los cálidos labios de Shaoran sobre su frente, recalentándola hasta extremos inimaginables.

Algo cayó del bolsillo del chico. Una luz débil relumbró desde sus pies, y la muchacha bajó la mirada, extrañada. Era un teléfono móvil, y tenía cobertura.

Clavó su mirada en la penetrante del muchacho, que la observaba con una intensidad avasalladora. Ella apenas era capaz de enhebrar sus pensamientos. No entendía por qué no había pedido ayuda desde un primer momento. Sin embargo, tampoco se encontraba en condiciones de preguntárselo. En aquellos momentos, las palabras sobraban. Sólo existían sus grandes iris pardos, moteados de vetas color ámbar, sus pestañas azabaches y curvadas, y sus cejas espesas y suaves, que se cernían sobre sus pupilas con una curvatura exquisita, casi perfecta. No pudo evitarlo, su mirada se desvió hacia sus labios, ni demasiado gruesos ni demasiado delgados. Dios, en aquellos instantes hubiese dado la vida por tocarlos.

Sus sentimientos eran extraños, desconocidos. Aunque más extraña era aquella situación. Estaban demasiado cerca el uno del otro como para que a Shaoran le resultase una situación cómoda. Cualquier muchacho se habría apartado.

Sin embargo, él no se movió ni un centímetro.

De pronto, un estruendoso chirrido rompió la escena en dos, haciéndola desaparecer como una pompa de jabón en el aire. Las puertas del ascensor se abrieron de súbito, y Shaoran cayó de espaldas, sobre el suelo, completamente cubierto por el cuerpo de Sakura.

Se miraron un instante más a los ojos antes de que un sonoro carraspeo llamase su atención. A la vez, levantaron la mirada.

Yue y Yuki los contemplaban a su vez con los brazos cruzados y el fino ceño profundamente arrugado.

- Queremos una explicación.

- ¿Qué estabais haciendo ahí dentro?

Los aludidos se observaron una vez más, sin tener ni idea de lo que contestar.

**

* * *

**

**Bueno! Hasta aquí el capítulo de hoy! Espero que lo hayáis disfrutado! Y ya sabéis, tanto si sí como si no... decídmelo con un review, que siempre lograrán contentar y animar a la autora! **

**Sed felices y hasta la próxima! **


End file.
